Hidden Within
by Verity Kazama
Summary: Hwoarang has a sudden obsession over Julia, however. Jin stands in the way of him having her. Sequal to "Frozen Fire".
1. His Distress

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 1 - His distress.

Hwoarang was so upset over this mess. Cristie tried to comfort him, but he didn't want he. He wanted something thrilling, she was just a tight slut in his mind at this point. He exited the lab in fury, but he was calm about it. Merely letting the door slam shut on its own, rather than forcing it. As he walked along the shore line, suddenly he felt this odd sensation of power hit him like a ton of bricks. He fell to his knees, clenching the sand, then slowly it started to fade away. He got back to his feet. An idea popped in his head instantly. I wonder if Kazama wanted a quick go around.. He maneuvered back inside eagerly. However, he found Jin just around the corner of the entrance.

"Kazama. Still haven't taken me up on our little spar..."

Jin narrowed his eyes a bit, his face was stern.

" And why should I?" Jin started to back Hwoarang out of the entrance.

"Because you know if you don't I'll never stop hounding you."

Suddenly Jin reached out with a strong hand grabbing Hwoarang's neck, squeezing hard.

Jin's eyes turned red as his teeth clenched. Jin whipped Hwoarang back out of the door and slowly started toward him. His fists were aglow, his entire body held a purple tint and black tribal tattoos covered portions of his body.

"What the?"

Hwoarang questioned, thinking Jun had already taken care of that Devil stuff. Wait.. is that what hit me earlier...Devil- Hwoarang was lifted up off the ground by an upper cut from Jin. Hwoarang fell back to the ground, then rolled back to his feet, ready this time. Jin threw out a powerful right hook, but Hwoarang dodged it. The hot-headed young fighter took a hold of Jin's extended arm and ran up Jin's body, lifting off from Jin's left shoulder and twisted in mid air, making a complete turn. Hwoarang brought his left foot down on the left side of Jin's neck/shoulder area. Jin hit the ground on his right side. Hwoarang started to have a little more bounce to his light stance as he grinned, laughing slightly. Jin got to his feet, pushing himself up, his biceps flexing, showing the tattoos on his half naked body. Hwoarang smirked and unleashed a twenty hit combo on Jin. To Hwoarang's surprise. Ever single kick was ..... a hit. Jin flopped to the ground on his stomach with a grunt. Hwoarang grinned.

"So, Kazama. Not as good as you thought you were, huh?" His grin fade as he drew back to give Jin a final blow before suddenly, they both heard.  
" NOOOO!" Julia stepped out into the sunlight.

"Stop it!" She demanded after she saw what was going on. She rushed up to Hwoarang who stood with his arms folded and his back to Jin, who writhed on the ground.

"Let me passed!" Julia commanded.

Hwoarang smirked.

"No..." He said in a cooled manor.

Her honey brown eyes shot up to his.

"Let me through!" She tried by pushing to get around him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"No." He grinned. Julia was pissed. She finally swung at him and clipped his jaw with a right hook. His face slowly turned back to hers.

"You bitch!" his eyes turned a blood red and he went to lunge at her but a sharp pain in his back floored him and he dropped to his knees as red feathered wings tore out of his back. Julia leapt back. Soon the pain left him and he slowly stood up. Those red eyes fell on Julia but, she couldn't be afraid of him. She moved forward and popped him in the nose, then spun around behind him the new "Devil Hwoarang and grabbed his wings. She pulled both her and him up into the air, twisting so that when they hit the ground, Hwoarang's face was in the dirt, Julia's knee was between is shoulder blades and her booted foot was in the small of his back when she landed him. Julia quickly rolled off. She no more than stood up and Hwoarang had her pinned on the ground by her shoulders.

"Let me go you- Before she could get the insult out, he kissed her.

Her eyes widened. To her surprise she found him to be a gentle kisser, it was nice but it was WRONG!. She struggled under him, he broke the kiss and went to grin, however suddenly Hwoarang was torn from having Julia pinned and lifted into the air by Jin. Jin threw him but Hwoarang quickly caught himself in mid air, but Jin was already there. Jin threw out several punches, some hit, some were blocked. Jin grabbed Hwoarang's arm and bent it over his shoulder, throwing him over Jin's shoulder. Once again, Hwoarang caught himself a mere two inches from the ground and charged back up at Jin. Jin blocked the attack easily and Hwoarang lost all focus, gibing into the anger, and obsession of winning and getting his way. Finally Hwoarang gave up and flew off. Jin's narrowed, dark orbs watched Him fly off.

"Jin" Julia said softly from the ground

Jin's face quickly shifted to her and landed close to her. All she could do was look at him. The muscle, the tattoos, the wings, but most importantly his eyes.

He glanced over to her and gave her a quick smile while a few black strands of hair swayed passed his eyes.

Julia moved over t him, gently placing her left hand on Jin's right shoulder. She slid her hand from his shoulder to the base of his right wing. She gently touched his wing and just as she turned to gaze at him he hit the ground, his teeth and fists clenching and his muscles tensed as the wings retracted and the tattoos slowly started to face. Julia instantly moved to the ground beside him, trying to comfort him. Soon the agony stopped for him and he merely gazed up at Julia with his head on her lap while she ran her fingers through his black locks of hair.

Read and review, tell me your thoughts, feelings and opinions on the chapters and the stories in general. I'd like to hear some suggestions from you guys!


	2. The Plan

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 2 - The plan.

Hwoarang flew and flew. He was confused with his emotions. He loved the power that he now possessed but he missed being the pimp street fighter as well. He finally landed. Shifting back to normal wasn't an easy task for the hot head, but he managed. He moved up to his apartment and walked in. He saw an eviction notice on the door, but ignored it, muttering.

"Stupid asshole" Of course referring to the owner of the apartment complex. He slammed the door shut. He went straight for the shower. Hwoarang stripped down and checked out his back. There were two small scar lines from the wings emerging, but hey didn't hurt. He flashed himself a half grin in the mirror. He was so vain, admiring himself silently until a certain female popped in his mind.

He stepped into the shower letting the warm water cleanse his body. He closed his eyes and once again she was there. Those honey brown eyes, her long brown hair, her perfect round, but long face. She's so beautiful He though.

"Julia..." Left his lips, then he jolted himself and his eyes opened. Why am I thinking of her? He thought but dismissed it as he finished cleansing his body.

Julia and Jin got to their feet and went inside.

"We have a problem." Jin said as Julia helped him inside. Dr. B moved over to help get Jin seated.

"Well, what is it?" Dr. B asked.

"Its Hwoarang.." Julia said. at this point Cristie stood up.

"What about him?" She seemed worried but more angry about it. Julia raised a brow and turned toward Cristie. Julia hated girls like her. Cristie was so young and unknowing of guys in general. Julia was 22, when Cristie seemed to have just turned 18 within the last few months. Julia narrowed her eyes slightly to Cristie then started to explain.  
"Jin and Hwoarang had been fighting. I don't know if it was a spar or not-"

"No." Jin said ruggedly, holding his side.

"O.K. They were fighting and I stopped Hwoarang from hurting Jin any more than he had. Suddenly Hwoarang transformed into..." Julia just couldn't bring herself to say it so Jin did.

"Devil..." Jin's voice was still rugged, deep, and pissed. Julia glanced to Dr. B.

"I thought Ms. Kazama had taken care of that?" Dr. B said. Jun stepped up from the rest of them to Kazuya's body.

"It resides only to find a new host, and as for my son."

She glance over to him.

" His wings may be black, but his heart is pure..." Her words seemed to calm Jin as he glanced up to Jun and took Julia's hand.

Jus then Kazuya's eyes shot open and looked around a bit, only to land on Jun's face.  
"Jun" He muttered. He loved her. He always did, but the evil in him wouldn't allow him to show her and after her death he just became even more bitter.

"Rest now." She said softly as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Hwoarang got dressed and moved out to sit in his trashed living room. He wore a simple pair of blue denims and a white cotton form fitting T-shirt. He sat and started to think of a plan. He wanted Julia, no doubt.

" No. God damn it!" He tried to end his desire for her, but it just came back to him. He wanted her so damn bad. It was a physical attraction mainly. Watching her walk, watching her fight, remembering the mess at his doorstep before Kazama attacked. She was well proportioned, more so evenly proportioned. Apparently I paid more attention to her than I thought. The memory of him saving her butt at the lab popped in his mind. I wonder if she'd fall into me. Well, certainly not with Kazama in the way. He needed help. He made a few phone calls and out the door he went.

Finally it was dark again. The carrot top walked into the club where he was so well known. Instantly there was of the girls he used before hanging all over him until he shoved her back away from him.

"Get the hell off me, Whore!" He said as he shoved her away from him. He was here for a business, not pleasure. He walked to 'his' table and there sat a man with longer blond hair, left hanging at his shoulders, the other was of Chinese decent.

"Marshall Law and Paul phoenix." Hwoarang smiled with pride then took a seat across from them . Paul spoke up first.

" So you want us to help .... you, take out that Kazama fruit?"

"No..." Hwoarang replied and continued  
" I want you to help me kidnap his girlfriend... Julia Chang."  
Paul and Marshal looked at one another then back to Hwoarang.

"What?!" They both said together.

" Are you... out of your mind?!" Marshall said.  
"Not exactly..." Hwoarang hadn't really been paying attention for he'd noticed a new face in 'his club'. The guy's hair was pushed back and was a little spiky and blond. His printed shirt make him look a little faggish, but the three ladies hanging all over him didn't seem to mind.

Hwoarang glanced back to the other two.  
"Who's he?" Hwoarang asked, while being a little pissed off and jealous.  
"The kid in the corner?" Paul asked

"Yea.."  
" His name's Steve Fox, he's a boxer"  
"Any good?"" Hwoarang asked.

"From what I've heard... Yeah..."  
"I'll contact you guy's later.. Thanks.."  
Hwoarang stood up and glanced around seeing a topless waitress walk by him. He stopped her.

"See the blond back there?" He pointed

"Yes... What about him?"

"Tell him to meet me outside, now. I have an offer for him."

He lightly pushed her off and went outside. A few minutes later. Steve came out and lit up a cigarette. Hwoarang reached up and yanked the cigarette from his lips.  
"Shouldn't smoke, its' bad for you" Hwoarang smirked. Steve glared at him.

"Hey man, What's your deal?!" Steve asked

"My deal? Doesn't matter.. its up to you... What's your deal? C'mon Stevo... What's your price?"

Steve was confused.

"What the fuck?"

"What do you want? Cars, money, sex, drugs, What is it?"

"Uh..." Steve scratched the back of his head..

"I don't know... guess I just wanna be happy."

"Well, what makes you happy?"

" Nothing any more, really..."  
"Why's that?"

Steve shot a glare at Hwoarang, who merely raised his brows with a smile while taking a drag off of HIS cigarette

"Why are you asking me?  
"Because I need your help. Now...why aren't you happy?"

Steve was nervous to tell him why.

" All right... .all right.. My girl left me... That's why."

"Who's your girlfriend?"

" Her name is Cristie Monteiro"

Hwoarang raised a brow.

"She a dancer?"

Steve grinned a bit.

"Yeah.. a damn good one too..."

Hwoarang was a little disgusted at this point, but he covered himself well...

" Well I can help you get your girl back, Stevo... "

"How!?" Steve snapped his attention to Hwoarang.

" Well you see there's a girl I'm after, her name is Julia Chang... Think you could help me out?"

" Anything to get Cristie back...."

All right, this is the second chapter, now it might be a week or two before I can post anymore chapters on this, so I hope your patient with me. I'm having a blast writing this and I hope you all are enjoying it! Thanks..


	3. Mother and Father's Return

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 3 - Mother and Father's return.

Dr. B moved over to Baek's I.V. and started to put an injection in his arm, when suddenly Baek clutched Dr. B's arm tightly and he dropped the needle. Baek's greenish brown eyes were wide open as he squeezed Brigg's arm. Dr. B yelled and soon Bryan Fury lunged through his and Nina's door, and quickly got to Briggs and yanked Baek's hand from him. Dr. B fell to the floor. Bryan grabe the restarints and tied Baek's forearms and elbows down. Then helped Briggs to his feet with a light growl. Dr. B dusted him self off looking at Baek

"Strong as an Ox." Baek gazed up at the ceiling.

"Where am I?..." Baek whispered while Dr. B got closer.  
"Your in safe hands now... Rest."

Baek relaxed, closing hi eyes. Dr. B smiled.

"Julia" Left Michelle's lips.

"No pain, Julia. No pain." Michelle whispered. Her eyes fluttered open. Dr. B hurried over to her

"Easy, child." He said, the glanced to Bryan.

"Get Julia". Bryan nodded and turned for Jin and Julia's door. Soon Jun stepped out of her room, just as Kazuya sat up. He turned to Jun and smiled.

"Can you walk?" Kazuya nodded, then moved to stand, sliding off the bed.  
"Come with me." Jun moved out of the room to the outside, in the moon light, Kazuya fallowing her.

Julia laid in the bed happily together with Jin, she herself in one of his T-shirts and a pair of short shorts. Jin laid on his back, while Julia was on her side. Julia grinned at Jin.

"Hi..." She said sweetly

"Hey..." Jin replied with a sweet smile. He relaxed his hands on his abs, his shirt was off.(OH YEAH!)

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. As she pulled away he reached up and touched the side of her face. She smiled down to him and he merely gazed up at her still holding that smiled, however it slowly started to fade.

"Jin? What is it?" Julia asked. Jin paused

"I'm... afraid...." Julia was surprised. Jin turned his head away, ashamed of his confession.

"Of what?" Julia's eyes searched his face.

"Of him trying to take you from me."

"Oh..." Julia lowered her head slowly and slid away from him, off the bed.

She reached down and snatched up a pair of her jeans, sliding them on, after removing her shorts, then removed his shirt , grabbing one of her own. She was now topless while she dug around for a shirt. She stood up straight and Jin was there. His large arms folded around her thing waist, his face automatically to the side of her neck, his muscular chest pressed tightly against her back. Julia wasn't really in the mood for this. Is this the only way he can express himself? She thought until he started to kiss her neck. She, of course, melted and closed her eyes. She ran a hand along his forearm, which caused his arm lock to break. Julia started to picture in her mind, everything that he was doing. She could feel Jin's hands slide over her stomach to her hips and rest there. He moved his kisses down from her ear to her neck, then to her shoulder. Hwoarang slid his hands from her hips down her thighs then back up the insides of her thighs. She could see them standing there together just her and HWOARANG!?. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"uh.... Who is it?!" She stepped away from Jin and picked up her shirt again, slipping it on.

Bryan entered the room.

"Ms. Chang... Your mother is awake."

Julia's eyes widened and she ran out to the lab room.

Julia moved to her mother who was now sitting up on the bed. Julia smiled and hugged Michelle.

"Mother?!"

Jin stepped out and saw that Kazuya was not there. Jin narrowed his eyes and went out to look for him. His guts telling him that they'd gone outside. Soon Jin found his father and his ever so loved and missed mother... together.... alone.... and they were........ laughing? Jin was completely dumb founded. Jin had never seen his father, Kazuya Mishima, the Devil badass laugh, nor grin unless it was out of his own sarcasm.

Jun sat on a bent tree and Kazuya stood beside her, holding her hand. Jin quickly hid , listening to them speak.

"Kazama, Jun." Kazuya paused becoming rather serious.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I ... love you... I always have I 't show you. I-"

"I know dear. I know." Jun tried to comfort him.

Kazuya gazed at her, she gazed back.

"I'm sorry" He whispered then fell into her with a rather passionate kiss. Jin listened then peeked out around the tree finally stepping out while his young looking mother and oddly preserved father kissed one another.

"Ahem." Jin cleared his throat and of course they instantly stopped kissing, and turned to him.

"Mother?" Jin sounded disgusted, almost. She crinkled her brows in confusion.

"Jin?" She asked sweetly.

"Mother..." Jin said with a lost hint to his tone of voice.

She hopped off the tree and moved to him quickly.

"Jin. Sweetie?" She touched the side of his face and he was instantly relieved of any and all pains even the ache in his heart of seeing his beloved mother in the clutches of his evil father.

"But he's _not_ evil" Jin's dark eyes jumped to Jun's

"I know, Mother but-"

"Your just so used to him being this way. I've hated him for so long, I don't think you ever had a chance to..."

"Love him ?" Jin asked disgustedly.

"Love him, yes" Jun knew not too push this matter any farther so she didn't, however Kazuya did.

"Kazama, Jin!" Kazuya stated as he moved over to Jin and Jin.

"Father?" Jin almost spat out in that rugged voice he attained when anger set in.

"My son, please.... Do no hate me for what I've done in the past. I am terribly sorry for it all..."

Jin shot his eyes over to Jin once more who nodded.  
"He is.. and he' inst' lying" Jun folded her arms and gave Jin a Give it up look.

Kazuya extended his hand to Jin. Jin gazed at him for a long moment before he reluctantly took his father's hand Kazuya instantly pulled Jin close for a hug. Jin's eyes widened with surprise and he paused before slowly reaching up to hug his father lightly. A smile almost appearing on his face.

Julia hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm so glad your alive, Mother." Julia said

I"be dead if it weren't for you." Michelle replied.

Julia smiled to her mother, but a frown came over her face.

"Mother, there is a great evil" Michelle hushed Julia

"Ssshhh. I know dear."

Julia proceeded to explain to Michelle about this devil stuff and Hwoarang flying off the handle.

'My dear, let us go somewhere private to discuss this shall we?"

Julia nodded and together they went outside.

"So ell me more about this Jin fellow." Michelle asked Julia.

"Well... He's wonderful, Mother! He is really..."

Michelle Paused, placing her hand on Julia's shoulder.

"What is it dear?"

"Well I'd assume because of his father, he is part devil..."

Julia proceeded to explain everything how her and Jin met. All the trouble they had, staying at Hwoarang's, their day there(Ahem) of course, she didn't go into detail about that.....

I know this one might seem a little lame, but eh.. I'm tryin' here really. Thanks a lot!


	4. And So The Trouble Begins

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 4 - And so the trouble begins.

Hwoarang stumbled into his apartment, drunk. He staggered to the kitchen, flipping on a light and went straight for the whiskey bottle. He moved back into his living room and plopped down on his leather chair. Soon there was knock on his door. Hwoarang groaned.

"WHO IS IT?!" No reply.

"God damn, fucking people..." He muttered as he stumbled over to the door. When he opened it, Paul and Marshall stood there.  
"The hell are you doin' here?" Hwoarang asked, slurring slightly.

"Well we figured you'd come back and try to get as drunk as possible and we can't have that..."

Paul said as they pushed their way passed Hwoarang, backing him into his apartment then closed the door.

"Tell us more about this Julia Chang and why you want her so much."

Hwoarang fell back into his chair and sighed. He didn't want to spill his guts out , but he was drunkWhy not?.

"Well, she's beautiful. Long brown hair, remarkable honey brown eyes..."

"And?" Paul said while he leaned against the wall.

"Thin, toned perfectly. For a chick she hits fuckin' hard!"

"You let her hit you?"

"No, she actually got me."

"Hmmmm"

"Anyways, why do you wanna know so damn bad, what's it to you? She's just a chick I wanna nail. All right?"

"O.K. Well then what about Jin?"

"What about that fucker?"

"Well. Do you remember a young female of Chinese decent? Pig tails and a lot of pink?"

The memory of seeing her with Christie flashed in his mind.

"Yeah?"

"Her name is Ling Xioayu?. She over heard us mention Jin and apparently she's interested in the deal."

"Is there anything she _can_ do to help?"

"She said she could distract Jin for us..."

"Perfect, call her in. We're making our move within the hour. Round up the boys. Its party time." Hwoarang seemed to sober up real quick.

Julia and Michelle finally stopped walking. The two had strayed a good distance from the lab. They sat in the woods, something they were used to and continued their conversation. Michelle watched Julia while she spoke of both Jin and Hwoarang.

"Are you sure your not falling for...Hwoarang as well?"  
Julia's eyes shot up to her mother with a long, speechless pause. She lowered her head in shame.

"Mother...I can't help it. I don't even understand why."  
Julia confessed.

"Well Julia. He's been to your aid, he's a bad boy rebel from what I can tell. He seems to be the kind of guy that melts a lot of girl's hearts. Jus forget about him. He's a heart breaker." Michelle said, while trying to help her daughter before suddenly there was a lout high pitched battle cry, that sounded like a banshee.

Julia was attacked, tackled none the less. Julia kicked the attacker off of her to find it was Christie.

"The hell?!"

Christie rolled up on her feet and started to dance, considering that was her fighting style. Julia raised a brow while Michelle just watched. Christie started to flail and moved faster, building up for an attack. Julia watched intently with those honey brown eyes until Christie rolled and charged Julia. Her timing was perfect. As Julia brought her left leg up in a side kick, Christie ran right into it. After that Julia slid under her, taking Christie to the ground before literally throwing her face first into a near tree. Christie crumbled to the ground.

"Must have been jealous?" Michelle stated and Julia nodded. Just then it seemed as though a large stick had snapped in the darkness. Someone else was watching.

"Jin?" Julia stepped forward, asking, but nothing until she heard another twig snap.

"Julia?" It was Jin's voice.

"Where are you?" Julia asked, then Jin stepped into view.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I heard someone scream and-" Jin stopped to see Christie laying there, limp.

"What the?!"

" She attacked and Julia defended herself."  
Michelle chimed in defensively.

"Now if you don't mind, she and I were having a DISCUSSION!"

"Mother!"

"Quiet Julia!"

Jin's eyes narrowed as he nodded and slowly stepped back into the shadows.

"Mother!." Julia said.

"I don't like that boy one bit."

"But why?! Just a minute ago you did. What happened?!"

"I want you to stay away from him!"

"No, Mother?!"

Suddenly Michelle poofed into thin air with a purple haze. Julia looked around, now alone in the pitch black woods. She took one step backward and started to turn around before she ran into something warm, clothed and solid. Her eyes slowly slid up to see Hwoarang's face. His rather controlling eyes looked over her body, before settling on her eyes. She didn't know whether to scream and run, or kiss him. So she just froze.

"What are you doing h-" He grabbed a hold of her and kissed her, but she pushed him back.

"Knock it off!" She demanded, before he got a better grip on her and pulled her closer.

"I don't think so-" His voice and eyes were hungry...for her. He gave her a long passionate kiss, she opened up, but didn't kiss back. It felt great even though it was rough. It was hot! She caught herself, drawing in slightly on his tongue as it entered her mouth. His left hand released her arm and slid down her side, sliding to the small of her back. His right hand started toward her chest, but he stopped himself and slid it down her arm gently while bringing the kiss to an end, slowly opening his eyes, her eyes were gazing downward. She felt guilty because it felt so good.

"Julia?" He said softly, leaning his head down, trying to make eye contact with her, but she wouldn't. Just then she heard Jin let out a...

"Yeh!" While he unleashed a powerful right hook/upper cut, enough to kill.

"Jin!" She quickly ripped away from Hwoarang and ran for Jin.

"JULIA!" He yelled, while clawing after her, but she was out of his reach. Into the darkness she went. Hwoarang narrowed his eyes and growled lightly.

Julia ran through the woods, alone, listening for Jin and worried Hwoarang was on her heals. He wasn't and she slowed to a stop to listen for Jin's voice, but she heard nothing.

"Jin?" She said while she looked about in the darkness. Soon she felt someone grab the braids of her hair and yank her head back. The attacker got her on the ground, stomach first. She clenched her teeth and grunted. Two men held her down and soon a scented rag came tight against her mouth. She struggled, but soon she passed out knowing Hwoarang was responsible for all this.

Jin took out some blond fellow who just attacked him for no stated reason. Those right hook/upper cuts do the trick. Just then he heard a giggle. It was so familiar.

"Who the..."

Jin whipped around to see Ling standing there, in her little pink dress.

"Xiaoyu?!" Jin blurted out with surprise.

She smiled and stepped forward to hug him.

"Ling!" He hugged her lightly, but quickly.

"What are you doing here?! Its dangerous."

"I know, Jin." She said, gazing up at him. She did mature compared to the last time he'd seen her.

Just then Jin heard Julia cry out.

"Jin!?"

"Ju-" Ling jumped up on his back and covered his mouth. He threw her off of him with ease. He turned expecting to see Julia; however, he found Hwoarang there with two other men.

"Don't move, Kazama, or I'll end her for good...right now."

Jin glanced over to see Julia's limp body over Hwoarang's shoulder.

Jin took a quick step forward.

"No..." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Hwoarang.

"You wouldn't.."

"Don't PUSH me, Kazama!"

Hwoarang let Julia's body fall as he'd spoke, stepping forward to Jin.

"Do it, boys."

Just then Jin felt a painful electric surge, in his side. He collapsed.

"Pick up the bodies, let's get the hell outta here."

Hwoarang said while he walked away, picking up Julia's body as well.


	5. His True Motive

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 5 - His True Motive.

Jun and Kazuya entered the underground lab and Kazuya just stopped.

"Something's wrong."

"I know..." Jun replied.

Dr. B. turned to them.

"What 'tis it?"

Jun and Kazuya looked at one another

""JIN!"" They both said together and back out the door they went. Dr. B sent Yoshi and Kunimitsu out to help. After awhile they found Michelle tied and gagged. They got her back to the lab and she spoke.  
"I was talking to Julia then Jin showed up and suddenly I get yanked out of the picture unnoticed, tied up and gagged."

"Do you know who it might have been?"Dr. B asked

"Hwoarang..."

"Bullshit..." Was spoken by a male's voice. Michelle turned to see a man standing up. His back was muscular, but pale. He was thin. He turned around and glanced to Dr. B. who smiled to him.

"This is Baek Doo San." Dr. B . said proudly.

He looked to Michelle.

"I am Hwoarang's mentor. He wouldn't cause such mischief as you speak of."

"Well he has my daughter-"

"Your daughter...Julia , right?"  
"Yes."

"Looks kinda like you?"

"Well yes..."

"She's the cause of Hwoarang making any brash actions."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!"

"believe ME ma'am, its not an insult."

"Oh?"

"No, not at all. Hwoarang has told me things and I've seen your daughter briefly. Let's talk..."

"O.K." The two of them left to discuss why Julia has caused Hwoarang to act/react the way he has.

They entered a different room, Baek closed the door.

" All right. .. Hwoarang tends to go for the flakey, blond busty air head to show around to all his friends, but...in reality he described his "Perfect girl" to me..."

"Which is?"

"Soft, light brown eyes, long hair, proportioned evenly, not too short, not too tall. He went on his dreamy rant, but Julia definitely matches up."

"O.K. Very touching, but... What if she doesn't comply, considering she's with Jin? Is he gonna hurt her?" Michelle said with her arms folded.

Baek paused.

"Possibly...yes. Then again, he might not. Whose to say really."

" Well since your HIS mentor...YOU can help get my daughter out of his grubby paws."

Michelle huffed and walked out...

Hwoarang carried Julia to Baek's old dojo, and broke in. He lit some of the candles and laid her on a few mats, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"You're beautiful... So perfect."

He said gently while running his fingertips and eyes down her neck, then stood up and moved over to see if his old room was still together. Yes it was. He checked out his old gear. He found a picture of him and Baek.

"Damn, Doo San.... 'Can't believe you gave up on me like that..."

He put the picture face down and exited, moving over to Baek's room to find a much larger bed and some rope.

"Righteous". He grinned before he picked up Julia's body, laying her on the large bed. He tied both her wrists together, then tied them to one post, rolling her on her side for more comfort.

He crawled in behind her, his eyes never leaving her face, his own face holding a seriously intent expression. He placed his right hand on her right hip, and gave it a squeeze, wishing she were awake. His hand slid up her right side, then back to her hip. He lowered his head on a pillow and pulled her back against his chest tightly, his hand sliding her to her stomach, closing his eyes and resting there.

Ling directed Paul to her place where he dropped off Jin and two other men, in case she couldn't handle him. They tied him up in her hardwood living room. Arms strung out and he was on his knees. Soon he woke up with a jolt.

"Guh..." He looked about until his eyes focused on Ling...

"Xaio?"

"Yes Jin?" She smiled while stepping up to him, brushing some of his bangs away from his face.

"Why am I here?" He tugged on the chains that held him.

"What the!?" His eyes looked up in a pleading manor.

"Jin... You are mine now...Julia left you, Jin.

"No!"

"Accept it KAZAMA!" She stomped her foot and squealed.

"No, Ling...No..."

"Yes.." She said calmly.

She lifted his chin and put her lips to his.

"There...That wasn't so bad."

"You've changed, Ling."

"No I haven't!. You just NEVER noticed me, nor knew me well enough!"

She then slapped him; however, she pulled her hand back, placing it over her mouth.

"Oh..." She dropped to her knees to be level with him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered while caressing the side of his face.

Jin gazed at her, his eyes were cold but strangely his face was soft and gentle. His gears were turning...

"Its...O.K...." He said while watching her face. Her eyes shot up to him.

"It is?"

He nodded, knowing that she is/was madly in love with him and he was going to use that to his advantage...

She smiled to him. He looked over her face.

"Guys... Leave us!" She said to the two men watching. They looked at one another, thinking she's a real whack job, so they bailed with no hesitation.

"What is it, Jin?" She asked sweetly.

He turned his head to just the right angle and smiled down to her, and her heart melted.

"I wish I could touch your face..." Jin stated cunningly.

She hummed and grinned wanting to explode inside.

"O.K., but you have to kiss me first." She was acting like that annoying 13 year old again.

"O.K..." Jin smiled with his agreement. She sat up on her knees in front of him and he leaned forward, planting a warm, gentle kiss on her lips. Ling almost creaming her pants, well dress... He ended the kiss and she paused before releasing a sigh...

"You want to touch me, Jin?" She grinned mischievously. He licked his lips and nodded, his perfect lips slowly forming a grin to her.

"O.K.!" She bobbed her head and reached up releasing the chain of his right hand.

"Is that better?"

"Yes..." He said while leaning in and kissing her neck.

"Do you love me, Jin?"

"Yes..." He said between kisses, while sliding his hand up her stomach, between her breasts and her eyes closed.

"Really?" She said with a grin and a hum...

He said nothing while sliding his free hand to her neck and clenching his fingers around her small neck, squeezing.

"NO!" He clenched his teeth and said in a rather rugged, angry, almost diabolic tone. She choked, slowly running out of air, and passed out. He yanked his left hand free.

" I love Julia...DON'T come between us." He said while she hit the floor. He chained her up and left quickly.


	6. His Game

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 6 - His Game

Hwoarang was woke up to a THUD and his eyes shot open to see that Julia had struggled and fallen to the floor. Her arms were still attached to the bed. He leapt off the bed, standing in front of her even though she was seated on the floor.

"Julia."

Her eyes slowly slid up to his face

"What do you want from me, You Monster!?"

He quickly crouched down to her. Her eyes fallowed him and they made eye contact.

"Its not what I want from you..."

He reached up running the back of his hand along her face, gently.

"Because I just want you..." He finished and her eyes widened.

"WHY! If I don't recall, you and I don't get along and Secondly your with Christie, and Third of all... I AM WITH JIN!"

He grabbed the back of her neck at the mention of Jin's name and pulled her face close to his, his nose touching the bridge of her nose and he spoke.

"Not right now..." He licked his lips and kissed her. He had such a rush, this was more exciting that actually getting laid. He felt himself hardening as he kissed her, and she actually complied, gently kissing him back. Hwoarang was shocked, but he enjoyed her kissing him, but he had to be considerate so he reached around to her butt and lifted her back up on the bed. A light grunt left her as she landed on the bed. She broke the kiss, gazing up at him.

"What is it?": He asked gently, his eyes searching her face.

"Why are you doing this?" She said, gazing away from him. He paused and said.

"Because, your perfect for me..."

"What?!" She whipped her head back to face him ad he met with her once again, nose to nose.

"You heard me, Julia." He said calmly then licked his lips again, swallowing slightly, while he gazed down to her, orange/red strands of hair shaking slightly while he held himself above her. Her arms still tied above her head.

"You have no idea what you do to me.." He said calmly while being straddled over her hips. He started by kissing her cheek, then her neck, while his hands slid from her shoulders to her stomach one of her more impressive physical assets and he sat up biting his lower lip while he feasted his eyes on her stomach. His gaze shifted back up to Julia's face, but she refused to look at him. He paused and suddenly lightening flashed and the rain started to pour.

Howarang felt bad because it hurt him to see her like this.

"Julia... I'm sorry." He said as he crawled beside her.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" She said ever so meekly.

"Because I'm hurting you. You don't really wanna be with me...so..."

He reached up and started to untie her . He wanted to test something, there was no real way in hell he was actually letting her go, so he'd try the guilt trip.

"Your free to go.." He sighed and raised his brows looking at her. Her eyes narrowed and she slowly slid off the bed and said over her shoulder, quietly.

"Good - Bye"

" WAIT!" Hwoarang said and she turned around, looking at him.

"Can I have one last kiss from the woman that truly makes me feel."

Believe it or not, but he actually meant that one.

She paused at the door just looking at him, then slowly she moved back over to him. He leaned back on his elbows while she slid back onto the bed, on her hands and knees. She centered her face over his and kissed him on the lips. She even decided to be nice and give him a rather passionate kiss which he returned. His kisses felt so good, so soft, so caring, they just made her feel like the world.

"Mmmmmh... That was nice." Hwoarang confessed, then raised his brows, quickly while running his tongue along the back of his teeth giving her a grin. He was flat on his back now and his hands on his chest.

She didn't really want to go, but she didn't want to get raped either. So she started to slowly pull away but the thought of her touch leaving him, he suddenly felt angry, with that devil roaring up in his body. He grabbed her and flopped her down on her back.

"NO!" She yelled but, it was muffled as he kissed her. He wanted her and nothing was going to stop him from having her. He played with her long enough....

Mean while, back at the lab...

Michelle stepped out to find Bryan, Nina, Baek, Dr. B, Yoshi/ Kunimitsu, Jin, Kazuya and Lei all standing facing someone. Michelle stepped forward to see Lee with Christie and some other blond fellow that she'd never seen before.

"I found these two in the woods on my way over here. " Lee said.

"Put them on the table and I'll take a look at them." Bryan stepped forward to pick them up.

"Thank you, Lee." Nina said calmly. Lee nodded...

"So what for... Chaos is happening now?"  
Nina proceeded to explain, by pulling Lee aside.

"Come, Nina, Let us go elsewhere to speak of this matter."  
She nodded and they walked deeper into the lab.

"So... Nina.." Lee said for once he seemed nervous and unsure.

"Yeah?" Nina replied, shooting a glance to him.

"What have you been doing with yourself lately?"

She knew what he was getting at, but she'd play stupid...

"No too much"

"Are you sure. I mean, I just couldn't help notice the smiles and oogled looks you and Bryan exchanged."

"Yeah, so?"

"Does he treat you well?"

"I suppose. What's it to you?"

"Nina..." He stopped and turned to her and she turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Nina... I ... I..." Lee choked, he couldn't say what he wanted.

"Lee...spit it out"  
" Nina, I miss you.... " He finally said.

Nina's eyes locked onto his and she raised a blond brow. She and lee had a fire of burning love behind their eyes.

"Lee... I can't." She said, folding her arms and gazing away.

"Nina..." He stepped forward and placed his hands around her arms, gently touching her triceps.

"You loved me once. What happened?" Lee asked, gazing down to her. Those blues jumped up to his eyes, gazing at him for a long moment.

"Yes, Lee. I did love you, but..." She glanced away..

"But then you sent me out to get killed and..."  
She glanced back up to him

"For that, I can never love you again."

She pushed her way passed him and he was utterly speechless, that's usually how Nina left him, though.

"Wait!" He gently took a hold of Nina's right arm. Her eyes slid back to him.

"Nina, I'm sorry about what I did to you... I really am truly sorry. Please...Forgive me, Nina."  
Lee was so close, so warm, so smooth, attractive. He just had such a way a bout him. She felt herself unable to resist. He took a hold of her arms, again.

"I love you, Nina.." He said as he leaned down and kissed her lips. She froze. She wasn't sure what do, but she was so used to him and being around him...


	7. Hidden Within

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 7 - Hidden Within.

Hwoarang slowly slid himself between her thighs while he kissed her. He slide her hands above her head and tied them again. Finally she spoke, gazing up at him, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Why?" Hwoarang gazed down to her. He did feel bad, in a way, but he figured she'd get something out of it too.

"Because, Julia..." He said softly while he kissed her neck. Granted it felt great to her but, she just didn't want things to happen this way.

"Julia...just give, baby... You want this as much as I do." Well maybe not _as_ much, but close. She tried to cool off. She felt like a virgin again, scared of all this. Hwoarang ran his tongue down her stomach and popped the button of her jeans only unzipping them, not taking them off. He slid back up to her face. She gazed up at him, fear in those honey brown eyes of hers and so he kissed her to try and take her fear away, the longer he waited the more hesitant he became. She would return the kiss and his fingertips slid up her shirt. Her stomach tensed under his touch. He started to kiss her neck, trying to get her to enjoy this.I've never had to do that before. He thought as his eyes shot up to see that she'd turned her head, letting a single tear fall down the left side of her face..Fuck it... He thought as he bit her neck and squeezed her left breast after that, he started to pull those jeans off, and just as she took a breath to scream he quickly covered her mouth and leaned down her .

"Quiet!" He hissed through clenched teeth and proceeded on...

Michelle, Yoshi, Kuni, Baek, Jun and Kazuya all showered up and what not then prepared to try and find Jin and Julia.

For some odd reason, Kuni and Yoshi knew exactly where to go. They were so mysterious and deadly... Everyone was glad they were on their side. After two hours of walking they hit a dirt road. Kuni crouched and touched the dirt, letting it slide between her fingers, then nodded to Yoshi, who turned to Jun. They did not speak, but due to telepathy and telekinesis, Jun understood them.

"This road was recently traveled, let's follow it..." Jun said and they all started along the path.

Soon they showed up at this small home with a few lights on and the door hanging wide open.

The lightening flashed, thunder hit and soon the rain started. They all quickly went inside to find Ling Xaioyu chained and sobbing. Jun crouched down to her.

"Where's Jin?"

"I ...I don't know. He tried to kill me!"

Jun raised a brow.

"He did?"

Ling shook her head.

"Now why would he do a thing like that?" Jun becoming slightly amused at this.

" I don't know." Ling started to weep again. Jun touched her shoulder and saw everything that happened. She even scanned Ling's mind to see where Jin might have gone, but nothing. Jun tightened the chains and stood up, knowing Jin did leave. As soon as she stepped outside, she was drenched.

Soon Steve and Christie came around and Steve was awake first. He glanced over to see Christie beside him, only on her own lab table.

"Christie" he whispered and smiled down to her.. Soon Dr. B entered.

"Hello.." He said calmly

"Where am I?" Steve asked.

"Why does everyone ask that, you are in a safe place. What do you know about Hwoarang."Briggs asked.

"About him... Nothing. As for his plan, I know that he wanted some Julia girl and he wanted me to help him.... I was supposed to attack some Jin fellow. I did and damn...I didn't expect an upper cut like that..."

"Oh... I see." Briggs chuckled.

Just then Christie awoke and looked at Steve.

"Steve?" She said meekly...

"Christie" Steve replied with a nice grin.

"I'll leave you two alone.." Dr. B exited.

"Steve, what are you doing here."

"Its a long story-"

Steve slid off the lab and went to her side.

"I've missed you..." He said hoping she would open up to him.

"Steve..." She said with a light smile.

"I...missed you, too.." He grinned and leaned his forehead against hers.

Jin stalked through the woods, while the rain poured down on him. His bangs stuck to his face. He didn't even know where to look, but he knew Julia had to be close. Jin was sick to his stomach. He could only imagine what he would be doing to her. Jin clenched his teeth and fists, closing his eyes.

"Julia..." He said before his eyes shot open, blood red and pissed off.

Hwoarang had to rip her shirt off, because he wasn't going to risk untying her. His own shirt was off and he was laying atop her, kissing her neck. He'd also got her pants removed, which he got kicked in the face for. He sat up on his knees and started to remove his pants. They were gone and he was completely naked, soon, Julia was as well. He slid back atop her and she could feel his piece pushing at her.

"No..." She whispered and turned her head and then it happened he entered her body, invading her everything and now she hated him for it. She refused to enjoy it. He continued to thrust and she did nothing, but gaze out the window. The lightening flashed and she saw Jin's reflection as though he were on the other side of the window, but then it was gone. The tears started to pour and she was about to scream before his hand came over her mouth. Hwoarang bit her neck furiously while his speed quickened, it wasn't long before he finished and slowly removed himself from her. Slowly pulling his hand from her mouth and she continued to weep, pulling her legs up against her. She watched him get dressed and just leave her there, completely broke, and shredded inside.

She hated him, but she hated herself more. How could she let herself open like that. Why did she even give him a thought. Just then she felt a drop of water touch the back of her numb fingers. She slowly lifted her head to see Jin.

"JIN!" She whispered with a smile.

"Ssshhh." He crouched down beside her and started to untie her, he looked about on the bed to see her clothing everywhere, even her ripped her shirt. He paused only for a second, knowing what happened.

"Are you ok?" He said, while placing his hand on the side of her face.

"She's fine, Kazama... She is Samokin'..." Of course Hwoarang has to ruin everything with his cocky smirk and rebellious way of life.

He stood in the doorway, with his arms folded. Jin narrowed his eyes and slowly slid his hand away from Julia's face. Those blood red eyes staring Hwoarang down. Julia was untied now and she quickly got of the bed, clawing for her clothing. Soon Paul and Marshal stepped up beside Hwoarang.

He chuckled just then Jin leapt over the bed transforming into his other form, right in front of them, just before he landed. Hwoarang hopped back while Paul and Marshal attacked Jin..

"Jun! Where is it?" Jun turned to Kazuya.

"He's close I can feel it." She said while the lot of them stumbled about.

Baek walked passed them both.

"I Know where he is.." Baek casually started down the path, he knew exactly where to go. Within roughly 45 minutes, Jun, Kazuya, Baek, Yoshi and Kuni Mitsu, and Michelle happened upon the old dojo with a bit of light and shadows moving with insane speed. All of them bolted to get inside. As soon as Baek opened the door Paul came flying at him, but Paul hit the wall and slide down, out cold. Baek looked up to see that Hwoarang came sailing in from another room, and hit Paul, sending both of them into the wall. Hwoarang flopped back to his feet, due to the massive red wings hanging from his back.

"HWOARANG!" Baek said in a demanding tone. Hwoarang stopped and looked over to see his mentor standing there, strong as he could be. Hwoarang's mouth dropped and just as he went to step toward Baek, Jin slammed into him with an Oakland Raider Blitz tackle. Both of them rolling across the dojo. Jun ran into the room, followed by Kazuya.

"ENOUGH!" Both Kazuya and Baek yelled and Jin and Hwoarang stopped and stood up. Julia stepped around the corner as well, crying and shaking slightly. She was only wearing her jeans and a bra. Her hair was a disaster. Michelle quickly came to her aid.

"What's going on, Hwoarang?"

"I thought you were dead!" Hwoarang was at a complete loss.

Baek walked over to Hwoarang, placing his hand on his shoulder. Hwoarang lowered his head in shame, those devil wings folding and fading away.

Jun moved over to Baek and Hwoarang, Baek looking to her and he nodded, stepping back. Jun moved over and stood in front of Hwoarang who gazed at her.

"Its ok.." She whispered and placed both of her hands on Hwoarang's face; however, it didn't work. She couldn't rid him of the devil form, no matter how hard she tried. She looked into his soul to see how she could break the curse and she saw Julia there.

"No..." She whispered. Hwoarang gazed at her, his eyes searching Jun's face. She let go of him and turned around.

"Everyone.... out!" Jun demanded. They paused then started to exit. Michelle was about to escort Julia out when Jun stopped her.

"No... I need to speak with her..." Michelle narrowed her eyes and nodded. Jin stepped over to Jun, his devil form slowly fading.

"Mother!" He was kind of pissed.

"Jin...listen... I have to end his curse now...please..." She motioned to the door.

Jin hesitated, looking at her for a long moment, then turned to exit. Once everyone was gone, Jun lead Julia over to Hwoarang, Julia turned over Jun's shoulder falling back to the floor, throwing up a bit, but sure enough, didn't get it on herself. Jun cured her illness and made her strong. Jun sat on her knees and Hwoarang and Julia followed, sitting across from one another with Jun between them. She took Julia and Hwoarang's hand, whispering a chant then suddenly everything went bright, then black with a calm feeling, and everything was so quiet, almost deafening.


	8. A New Life

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 8 - A new life...

Jun walked in, stopping at Jin's doorway, knocking on it. He woke up with the sun shining down on his half naked body.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." Jun grinned sweetly to her son. Jin opened his eyes and look at her.

"Good morning mother.." He said while putting his feet on the floor. He was home and he could smell breakfast. He got up, fixed his hair and down the steps he went. He was shirtless and he was also wearing his black training pants with the red flames running up his right leg. He walked down the steps and around the corner to find Kazuya nuzzling with Jun. He jolted for a moment before realizing that everything was O.K. Jin moved over and sat down at the table, soon Kazuya did as well. Then Jun sat beside Kazuya, but not too close.   
"Jin?" Kazuya said to get Jin's attention away from his food.

"Yeah?" Jin said calmly.

"You know there is a Tekken Tournament coming up soon?"

"Really?"

"Would you care for your mother and I to sign you up?"

"Sure..." Jin said then continued to eat.

Hwoarang was awake, but his eyes were still closed. He felt the sun beating down up him, it felt so nice, the warmth of the sun through the window. Soon her heard a thumping and a jump, then felt someone land upon his bed, giggling and kissing his lips quickly.

"Sweetie, guess what?!" She said, she was ecstatic, her voice was soothing to him, and he opened his eyes looking over to her. There she was, laying on her side, the most beautiful and perfect creature he'd ever seen.

"What, Julia?" He said with a slight grin on his face.

"There's gonna be a Tekken Tournament soon! Can we go?!"

Hwoarang just watched her...

"Absolutely...Gggrrrrr.." He rolled over and attacked her neck playfully, she laughed some more. He held himself above her, then leaned down and kissed her with such a passion within those lips of his. Even when he looked at her, she felt like the world. He pulled his face back and looked at her, his eyes searching hers.

"I love you, Julia...."

"I love you too, Babe..." She smacked his butt then slid out from under him and out the door she went. Hwoarang smiled and laid back down his side...

"Just like the breeze..." He then sighed and sat up, going casually out of their bedroom door and into the kitchen. He found Baek and Michelle sitting at a table together. Michelle was criticizing Julia's cooking and Baek was reading a newspaper.

"Wow... It says here that the Mishima lab blew up.." Baek mentioned...

"Oh yeah?" Michelle responded.

Hwoarang moved over behind Julia, putting his hands on her hips, leaning to her ear.

"I thought it was just us.." He felt a little shy, not having a shirt on in front of his girl's mother..

"Sorry." She whispered back then kissed his cheek, turning to haul the breakfast over to her mother and Baek....

"So, Julia...Are you and Hwoarang entering the Tournament?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, mother." Julia chirped.

"I Wonder whose holding it.." Baek said.

"Why's that?" Hwoarang asked while leaning back on the counter.

"Well it says here that Heihachi Mishima was killed in the explosion..."

Suddenly Michelle became short of breath and passed out. Baek lunged forward to catcher.

"Mother!" Julia moved over to help Baek lift Michelle over his shoulder and he carried her to the couch while Julia made a small tea towel wet with cold water, to cool her mother off...

"Nina?" Lee questioned, he was drowsy and felt as though he was waking up from a dream.

"Yes, Lee?" Nina replied, she seemed close.

"Where are you?" He let his senses kick in. He felt weak, as though his body and soul were fighting against something. Suddenly he sat up and looked directly at Nina who was sitting in bed with him, wearing one of his button up shirts. They were in his mansion.

"Lee?" She asked.

"I'm fine.." He took her hand, this wasn't right. He knew he was in some lab..

"Nina?...Do you remember a lab?"

"A what?" She asked, her thin blond brows knitting together in confusion.

"We were in a lab. Were on our way to assist a girl...by the name of Julia."

"Whose Julia?" Nina asked defensively.  
Lee looked at her for a moment.

"Don't worry, Dear Nina, not like that." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He had a plan. He knew this wasn't right and he was going to find out what happened.

"What are you doing, Darling?"  
Nina asked while she watched him slide into his pants. She pulled the blankets off of her.

" I am going... to be the host of the new Tekken Tournament." He turned to her and smiled...

Soon Michelle came to with Baek, Hwoarang, and Julia sitting there.

"Oh" Michelle winced.

"I gotta headache.."  
"Just lay still." Baek insisted and she complied.

"You go do what you need to for the day, just keep and eye on her, I'm going to sign us up for the Matches and check everything out. O.K.?"

Baek mentioned to them and they nodded and went toward their bedroom. Hwoarang followed Julia while Baek left, closing the door behind him.

"Is she gonna be all right?"  
Hwoarang asked while placing his hands on her hips.

"Yeah, she'll be fine.." Hwoarang's eyes started over her body, from the long braid down the center of her back to the small of her back, due to the tiny white tank top she wore and the very nicely fit jeans. He followed her into their room. He leaned down, kissing her shoulder. His hands sliding to her hips and his lips gently kissing her neck. Julia closed her eyes and she saw herself standing with a dark haired male, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. She shrugged it off and turned around to Hwoarang.

He leaned down and kissed her which as a loving girlfriend, she returned the kiss her right hand sliding up his arm to his bicep. Her left hand cupping the side of his face.

" I love you."  
"I love you too." Hwoarang replied with a grin. His hands slid down over her butt, then back up to her hips with a light squeeze of her butt. He back her up against their bed, and broke the kiss with a laugh.

"Hwoarang, what are you doing?" She joked, gazing up at him, still holding a grin.

"Kissing you.." Hwoarang smiled back before leaning quickly for another kiss on her lips.

She grinned and returned the quick peck. He pushed her back onto the bed and she slid toward the middle of the bed while he slid between her thighs. He reached down and popped the clasp of her jeans, then started popping the buttons of the white tank top. His eyes jumped up to meet with hers and she smiled to him. He licked his lips slowly while he gazed down to her. Just as Julia was about to ask 'what' he said.

"God, Jules, I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do with out you, Babe."

Her eyes became sincere and she smiled back.

"I love you too, Sweetheart..." She said before he smiled down to her, then dipped his head down to hers to kiss her lips, the moved his full lipped kisses to her neck, then down the center of her chest. He reached under her undone shirt, grabbing and gently squeezing, while kissing down her stomach, running his tongue across her lower(lower) belly. Then he slowly unzipped her jeans. He shot a glance up to her with those gorgeous aqua eyes, then glanced back down to his "Work" Julia was biting her lower lip with a grin on her face, due to anticipation and then finally , Hwoarang made contact, sending his tongue 'home'. Julia's head hit the pillow and her mind swirled. He wanted to make her squirm, and after a short period of time, that's exactly what she was doing. Squirming. He was getting as much pleasure out of this as she was. Feeling her hips rocking occasionally, watching her muscles tense and all of it was because of him. She'd never felt something so good. It wasn't much longer until she exploded and he crawled back atop her, wiping his mouth slightly. She grinned up to him and started unbutton his jeans which caused him to grin back at her and he shook off the jeans and boxers and of course Julia had to take a peek, her eyes trailed from his...Ahem up his stomach until he leaned down and kissed her neck, her honey brown eyes shot over his shoulder. She silently admired the muscles in his arms and his shoulders. Suddenly there was a feeling of penetration, yet relief, he was in. He was well gifted, not only with size but with skill as well. He slid in and out several times before Julia rolled them both over and she was on top for a while. He liked her being on top, it gave him a break from his normal routine. He watched her move upon him. She is such a strong woman. Proud, intelligent, and beautiful. He felt her around him and they melted together before that aggressive primal side of him roared up and he grabbed a hold of her hips. He flopped them both over, and slammed down into her, she let out a yelp and she reached up to his back, digging her nails into his back. He'd grit his teeth while he'd thrust into her, she would bare her teeth before lips would part and her jaw lowered. Hwoarang couldn't take much more of this before he finished, collapsing on her, breathing heavy, his heart pounding against her chest. Julia squeezed him tightly a smile coming over her face. He kissed her neck and ran his left hand through her hair and kissed her lips before closing his eyes...

Sorry guys! I didn't mean to take so long, but I kinda lost my feel for tekken, but not to worry! I got a whole bunch written up in my notebook, but I just gotta get it typed. Please don't give up on me! Thanks a lot!


	9. Who is he?

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 9 - Who is he?

Jin went to train all day...and that's exactly what he did...ALL day, only stopping to get something to eat. Then back to fighting the air or a bag. He had the sweat pouring down his body, but he kept training. There was a gentle knock on the dojo's doorway and he whipped around.

"Mother..." Jun stood in the doorway.

"Your father and I are going out. We'll be back by tomorrow."

Jin paused looking off to the side.

"Where are you going?" He asked calmly, his voice smooth.

"We are going to some islands off the coast of Japan to sign up for the Tournament."

Jin nodded.

"O.K...Have fun." He said giving the bag a light jab afterwards.

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Be a good boy?" He smiled down to her.

"I will, mother." She gave him a proud smile and went out the door. Jin sighed and decided he need to build his body muscle back up. He packed up his gear and went for the local gym...

They laid naked together almost asleep before they heard the door slam shut.

"Hwoarang...Julia?" It was Baek.

"Shit!" Hwoarang jumped up and threw his jeans on and went out the door fixing his hair along the way.

"Yeah?" Hwoarang said as he rounded the corner to the living room.

"There you are...We have to go to the islands off of Japan."

"Whose we?"

"You and I."

"What about Julia?"

"She needs to stay and keep an eye on her mother."

Hwoarang nodded and went back into their bedroom to tell Julia and pack up his things.

"Well be back tomorrow, Julia."

"O.K. Sweetheart, I'll probably start training then..."

"Bye Julia.." He held his bag and kissed her cheek.

"Love you..." She cooed.

He pulled back and looked at her. She smiled to him with her hand on the side of his face.

"I don't wanna leave you." He leaned in and kissed her lips, leaning her back on the bed. He reluctantly pulled back from the kiss.

"I could be like this forever, Julia.." He said, while gazing down into her eyes.

"I know, Hwoarang, I could too." She said and gave him a warm smile.

"Love you...Miss you." He said, then kissed her lips and out the door he went.

"Bye..." She whispered...

"Nina...glad to see you're up and around." Lee gave her a wide, perfect grin.

"Lee, what are you doing?" She asked as she moved over and sat on his lap.

"Nina, I just have a feeling something's not right. It was like a bad dream...I remember a lot of the tournament fighters were involved. So I feel that if I hold a tournament...I'll be able to get some answers."

"O.K. Lee...I'm going to shower, dear."

"Yes! I have names popping up already..." On the computer he sat in front of. He was as excited as a child at Christmas.

Julia changed into a pair of dark blue booty shorts with dual white stripes down the outsides of the shorts. She pulled on a white tank top with two dark blue strips running down her sides. She pulled her hair back in dual braids and slipped on her glasses. She pulled on her Nike sneakers and snatched her gym bag and a bottle of water, moving out the door.

Jin changed into his black and white training pants and went to the gym.. He walked in and signed the sign-in book and went on over to the leg press, put it on max and started pushing. The entire stack, wasn't easy, but Jin liked a good challenge. He hated being in public. Them men would give him dirty looks while the women would giggle and drool, he really hated the attention. Jin had to move so he gave up on the working of his legs and sat down at the butterfly machine and started to work. Pushing the weight forward with his elbows bent. The arm pads would block his frontal view for a moment until he would pull back, then push forward again. Soon a woman passed him out of the corner of his left eye, he got such and odd sensation with her presence. His view was blocked but she sat down on the bench not far in front of him. His view of her was clear and suddenly his chest ached, but the pain quickly subsided while he continued to look her over, starting from the bottom, tennis shoes of course, low cut socks, beautifully tanned, well toned legs, short booty shorts, dark blue, she was thin. The muscle definition of her stomach shown through the white tank top, gorgeous, long brown hair pulled back in double braids. Finally she turned to face him again, she wore cute glasses which meant she's gotta be slightly intellectual. They made eye contact, and she smiled to him. He quickly looked away, feeling his heart flutter, but a pissed off expression came over his face. He was frustrated and didn't understand why, so he took it out on the butterfly machine, shoving the weight forward to block his view as his elbows met.

Julia felt as though she'd know him all her life, she felt something so strange for him, an attraction so strongly over powering her will.

Jin felt the same, he couldn't help but look at her again, he only had a short gaze at her until a familiar, but unwanted face popped up in front of his.

"Hi, Jin!" She giggled.

"Hi...Ling." He muttered through clenched teeth, and pushed the weight forward again, wanting to block his view of Ling.

Julia ended her wondering gaze at the muscular male when the young, dark haired female popped up out of no where.

"Whatchya doin', Jin?" She asked with a white grin.

"Working...What's it look like, Ling."

"Oh.." She giggled again.

Jin glanced to see where that beautiful creature had run off to then he found her in the ring against a boxer. She tightened the leather gloves on her hands while the boxer bounced around chanting to Julia.

"I'ma kick your ass.." He was cocky and Julia hated cocky opponents. She took her stance and the fight began. Julia sidestepped several of the boxers hooks and slid in at him with her palm, which sent him back, causing him to double over slightly. Round one was up. Round two. Jin was getting excited by watching her fight. Julia decided to make the first move. She came in with two quick punches and a short uppercut, followed with a lunged elbow to her surprise the evasive boxer dodged them all. By then Jin was at the ring watching her. She glanced to him, they held eye contact until the boxer cold cocked her in the side of her face. She spun and turned to face the male again until he came up to her and gave her a mid upper cut, in the stomach, which lifted her off the ground. She collapsed to the floor, coughing while the boxer rubbed it in, but there was still one more round. She slowly picked herself up off the ring's floor and omitted the ach in her guts. She put up her dukes while the now overly cocky boxer smirked. The bell rang and Julia ran, the boxer all over the ring, the only thing he could do was throw his arms up in a crossed block and try not to get hit. Finally the 'stop' bell went off and Julia stopped, the boxer brought his arms down and as soon as his face was clear , she popped him dead center in the nose. His gloved hands automatically came over his face and she walked out of the ring, fumingly pissed off. She grabbed her bag and went for the door. She got outside and doubled over, clenching her stomach. She quickly stood up straight upon hearing the all too familiar voice.

"Hey..." He said calmly.

She didn't reply.

He got closer to her.

"Hey, I saw your fight. You really kicked that guy all over that ring. I've never seen anything like it. Honestly how or where did you ever learn that?"

"My mother." Julia snapped deeply.

"Hey...easy..." Jin went to put his semi gloved hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but he stopped himself, not quite understanding why he wanted to comfort her, physically. She was a stranger, but it didn't seem that way to him.

Julia reached up and adjusted her glasses, placing her left hand about the frame and huffed lightly out of her nose.

"Sorry.." She muttered. Her guts still in pain from that upper cut. She folded her arms to keep her mind off of it. The man standing in front of her paused then spoke.

"Are you in the Tekken tournament?"

Her eyes widened.

"Yes...Yes...I am.." She perked up to this, finally actually really looking at the man's body. Dear god, is there an ounce of fat on him...Anywhere? She quickly averted her eyes up to his.

"As am I. " He said with a smile.

"Win a lot?" She asked simply.

"Some..." He said as a smile faded on to his face

"I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind training with me?"

Julia paused and glanced away wondering what Hwoarang would say to that.

" I don't know...I'll have to check with my boy-"

She paused not wanting to share that she's taken.

"Friend, Hwoarang to-"

"Hwoarang!" Jin's voice was calm, but his eyes were wide.

"Yes..." Julia said defensively.

Jin paused, trying to cool off, but What the hell is a beautiful, intelligent, ass kicking girl like her doing with a dead beat, retard, ruler of the world wannabe like HIM! He thought...then quickly spoke to cover himself.

"I'm sorry." He said then extended his right hand.

"I'm Jin..."

She slowly unfolded her arms.

"I'm Julia." She said trying to force the scowl off of her face.

They shook hands and he reached forward to touch her stomach.

"How's that feeling?" Which quickly faded with her...

"Ouch!" She hissed.

"oh..." Jin paused.

"Guess he gotchya pretty good, eh?"

Julia felt the ache disappear, quickly while she glanced up to him. He made her feel very comfortable, protected, made her smile, which she did smile with a nod.

"Yeah...yea he did...um..." She closed her lips together and glanced away.

"Uh...Julia did you want to train with me?"

Jin asked with an honest face.

She gazed at this guy who calls himself, Jin, looking into those soft , gentle dark eyes of his. I have a feeling Hwoarang would have a hissy fit if I did but...I mean really, this guy's gotta be a damn good fighter...it could only be a good thing, I can't really go wrong...'cept the temptation a little voice said in the back of her head.

"O.K." She nodded with a smile up to him.

"When do you want to start?"

"Well I'd like to give my stomach some time to heal up."

"I could help you..."

She raised a brow...

"Herbally..." He said with alight chuckle.

She smile back and nodded.

"Sure...ok... lead the way.." She smiled wider and turned, he quickly guided her back to his home.


	10. The Vision

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 10 - The vision.

They walked in and Jin flipped the light on. She glanced about, this felt like Deja vous. She recognized everything. She pulled the duffle bag strap from her shoulder and let it slide to the floor. Jin walked in from the kitchen.

"Here, let's get you fixed up."

He flashed her a grin as he walked passed her, he held a small bottle in his hand. She followed him in to the living room and he pointed to the couch.

"Go ahead and lay down."

He said while he opened the bottle. Julia casually walked over to the couch and sat down. Her ribs hurt more so than she thought. She turned and relaxed on her back while he removed his training gloves. He grabbed the bottle of something and knelt down to her.

"My mother always used to use this for me before and after my fights."

He picked up some of the gel on his hands and rubbed both hands together, trying to heat them up so his hands were warm to her. He looked at her and instantly stalled, looking at her shirt.

"Uh..."

She looked at him and tilted her head.

"What?"

"Um...this might sound awkward, but um...I need ya to do something about your shirt.."

She saw how he was blushing and she gave him a comforting smile.

"Its ok, I understand."

She smirked and sat up removing her shirt completely to reveal a simple white sport bra under it. She relaxed on the couch and closed her eyes while waiting for him.

He wasn't expecting her to take off her shirt, just lift it up, but...hey. He didn't mind. He paused, looking at the stomach muscles. Even he(The muscle bound ape) was impressed.

Suddenly, she felt his hands land on her. They were so warm, and the cream he was rubbing into her stomach relaxed her stomach muscles and relieved the ache.

"Wow..." She muttered while her eye brows shot up.

"I know... This stuff does the trick."

"What is it?"  
"I have no idea. All I know is that my mother makes it."

"Well she knows her medicine..."  
"Yeeeap."" He said while taking his hand across her stomach slowly, pushing. His dark eyes were intent on his work, but he took his time to check out her abs and quickly fading bruise on her stomach.

His eyes jumped up to her face, her eyes were closed.

I swear to god, I know her. The way we are is just so natural, but I can't even get close to her with at Hwoarang in the picture...She's so...just...wonderful. Not beautiful, because she exceeds the meaning of beauty. Her eyes slowly opened and his left hand slid reluctantly from her muscular stomach.

"How do you feel?" Jin asked caringly.

Julia smiled.

"Better..." They gazed at one another for a long moment. Before Jin broke the semi awkward moment.

"Well...Should we get started?"

"Yeah.."

Julia slowly sat up and got to her feet.

They went into the dojo, putting her shirt back on, Julia glanced to Jin as he took his shirt off. Her eyes were glued to his form. She watched the muscles pull, flex and tighten while he removed his shirt. His torso was perfectly sculpted as if God himself, created him.

"O.K. I guess I'll show you a few neat moves and if you like it, I'll teach you."

"O.K..." She stepped back, she was interested in what he could do.

Jin paused then air struck with a punch followed by a kick then started into a spin, then a sweep, more spin and ended with a mid air spin kick. She stood up straight and glanced over to her , dropping his stance.

"What do you think?"

She merely gazed at him.

"Wow...that was impressive." She admitted and Jin gave her a nice grin before those dark brows shot up.

"You wanna learn it?"

"Yeah..." She grinned, unfolding her arms and stood over in front of him. He moved over in behind her.

"O.K. It's a simple right hook, followed by a spinning back kick. Do that."  
She nodded, then struck out with her right fist, then turned with a spinning back kick. She stopped there.

"This is where it gets tricky. From here I need you-"

He glanced to her as he once again stepped up behind her.

"...to do a spin downward and extend you left foot for a sweep."

She went into that dual spin down, like she would for a "Razor's Edge", only her left foot is extended. Jin didn't do a double spin, on his way down, but he liked her style.

"That was good. I like your spin. Now you're going to literally jump up with an upper cut from there."

She clenched her teeth and up she went, her feet lifting off the ground and she landed softly.

"Nice, you caught on quickly. Can you put it all together now?"

She nodded and turned. Her shoulder brushed his and suddenly she had this odd sensation. She saw herself above him, he was seated upright, just as he was reaching his climax. She quickly turned, looking up to him, those honey brown eyes widened slightly as she looked at him. His eyes were wide, just as here's for he had the same vision in his mind. They looked at one another for a long moment.

As they gazed at one another they both fell into the vision. She could see him sitting under her, she could feel his hands sliding up her back into her hair. He saw and felt the same, only from his point of view. They stood, gazing at one another wide-eyed and confused about where their vision came from.

Finally , it went away , they snapped out of it and actually looked at on another. Her thin brows knitted together in confusion and she asked.

"Did you?" She motioned toward her head.

He nodded as a calm expression fell over his face.

"That was weird..." He admitted, then licked his lips, thinking.That was...kinda hot., the vision of course. She quickly folded her arms.

"Maybe I should go-"

"No-" Don't go back to him.Jin thought

"You are doing so well..."

She looked up at him.

"Jin I...I don't know..." She confessed finding herself placing her semi gloved hands on his chest.

"Please, Julia?" Jin's hands came up to her elbows gently. That vision flooded their minds until suddenly they both saw a red winged male with his back to them and just as he was turning around to reveal his face, both visions were gone. She gazed up at him.

"Jin..." She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm here, Julia." He said gazing down to her. His voice soothed her worry.

"I don't understand." She said simply.

"Neither do I..." Jin replied softly.

Julia tore away from him.

"I'd better just...go..." She said shakily.

"No..." He whispered after she broke away. He didn't hear him. She picked up her bag and went to the door.

"I'm sorry..." She opened the door and he lunged forward.

"Wait!" Jin pleaded.

"She turned to him .

"When will I see you again?" His eyes were hopeful.

She paused, gazing at him.

"I don't...know, Jin.."

She gazed at him a moment longer an turned, walking out the door. Jin stared at the door with those lost eyes. He dropped to his knees and sat there. He felt his heart crumble and his guts tear. He didn't understand why it hurt so much. He only knew her for one day. His frustration kicked in and he doubled over as this over powering anger flamed inside his chest. He grunted and the pain started in his shoulder blades. This caused him to fall forward more so and use his hands to hold him up from the floor. He strained, clenching his teeth for a moment before lifting his head glaring at the door with those rage infested blood red eyes...


	11. The Truth

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 11 - The Truth.

Baek and Hwoarang quickly got onto the ship that was heading for the Japanese islands. They saw Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima on the boat as well.

"Wow...I thought she was dead." Baek said. Hwoarang's bright eyes shot over to the couple. The two, long haired fighters gazed at the close couple.

"She's the best thing that could have happened to Kazuya."

Hwoarang nodded.

"Who is she?"

"Jun Kazama"

"Kazama?"

Hwoarang's eyes were large as he looked from Baek to Jun.

"Yeah...What?"

"Jin..." Hwoarang's fists clenched and he felt this over powering surge flow through is body.

"Nothing." He growled slightly. Hwoarang quickly whipped around gazing down at the water.

Baek raised a brow as he leaned back, looking at Hwoarang, then glanced over to one of the other Tekken fighters. Ganryu. Baek casually walked over to him and started a simple conversation.

Jun turned to Kazuya, then back to the water quickly.

"Dear?"

"Yeas?" Kazuya quickly joining her left side, his right hand went to the small of her back his thumb rubbing along her spine.

She gazed down into the water.

"Do you see?"  
He looked at her, those dark brows knitting together. She nodded to the ocean and he looked again, confused until he saw the dolphins playing under the water and a smile crept on his face, which he turned to her and his smile grew.

"I love you, Kazama..."  
"I love you..." She smiled and moved in to kiss him, his arm slid more tightly around her small waist and he dipped his head down, but they were interrupted by a female's voice.

"Oh my god! It's Jun Kazama!" The tanned "Bimbo" squealed with excitement. Jun's muscles collapsed and she turned from nearly kissing Kazuya to.

Christie?

"Have we met?" Jun asked, knowing full well they have, but Christie shouldn't know that.

"No...I've only heard of you. Rumor has it that you're dead..."

The scantily clad woman moved over to Jun and smiled, extending her hand.

"I'm Christie...Its' and honor..."

Huh...Her...know honor? This is the same girl who attacked Julia with every intention of killing her...over a guy...

"Hmm. My pleasure."

Jun shook her hand and looked over her shoulder to see a man with blonde hair and a swollen nose.

"Is he with you?"

Jun looked to Christie who glanced over her shoulder to Steve, then back to Jun.

"Yeah..."  
"What happened to his nose?"

"He was at the gym earlier, and got into a scuffle with some girl.."

"oh?"

" Yeah...Some girl, glasses, long hair, in two braids.. A few small feathers and beads hanging from her gloves."

Jun's eyebrows shot up.

"She have a name?"

Hwoarang was highly interested in the conversation now that Julia popped up in it.

"No...I don't know who she was..."

"Julia Chang..."

Hwoarang smirked, looking at Christie. He seemed familiar to her as did she to him.

"Her name is Julia Change and she is a damn good fighter... Your boy toy over there made a mistake getting in the ring with her.."  
"Who are you?" Christie was being defensive but the longer she looked at him, the more she wanted him.

"Name's Hwoarang...And you are?"

He gave her a devilishly charming smile and she felt her heart melt.

"Christie..."  
Jun saw this and had to stop it. All of her hard work, down the drain because Hwoarang can't drop his male-whore ways.

"How do you know Jul-"

Jun gasped and dropped to her hands and knees with a thud. Kazuya was already there.

"Jun!"

She struggled for air, yet held her heart.

"Jin..." She yelled, extending her hand from her heart, outward. Her body went limp and her eyes closed. Kazuya's teeth ground together as he picked her up and with a grunt he turned to the circle of fighters that had formed.

"Get out of my way." He said coldly as he shoved passed them and took Jun below deck.

"The hell?" Hwoarang finally said. As the sun went down everyone broke from their circle and went their own ways on the boat...

Julia went home, tossing her bag in the corner and plopped down on the couch. Michelle came around the corner, she could tell with the way that Julia rubbed her face after taking off her glasses that she was stressed.

"Julia, Dear?"

Michelle hummed.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Something wrong?"

Julia looked up at her.

"Did you ever meet someone that you felt like you loved before? You know, like falling back in love with a complete stranger, only he doesn't feel like a stranger?

"No Julia. I've never had that happen...What's up?"

Michelle sat down b Julia on the couch.

"I don't know. "

Julia spoke softly, gazing ahead of her while she continued.

"I met a man tonight at the gym."

"Oh? What about Hwoarang?

"I know, mother. That's what I don't understand. I automatically feel this attraction to this Jin Kazama.."

Michelle smiled.

"He sounds familiar...Is he handsome?"

"Oh yes mother..."Julia smiled to Michelle.

"Well, Julia..." Michelle placed her hand on Julia's leg.

"You need to make your decision, Dear..."  
"I love Hwoarang, Mother." Julia said firmly. But...Jin She thought.

Kazuya laid Jun down on a bunk bed below deck. He kneeled down on the floor beside her. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips, gently he whispered her name and closed his eyes. His left hand rose to stroke her bangs out of the way.

"This...This is what I have done... I am sorry, Jin."

She whispered and gripped Kazuya's hand. Suddenly , he saw Jin in a fighting stance, then coming at him with everything he had, then Kazuya saw himself holding a girl in front of him, even while holding her arm, this girl, Julia, had such a power in her, Spiritual power, much like Jun. Until Kazuya saw himself snap the girl's neck. His vision shifted again to see Jin as he dropped to his knees and screamed for Julia. Suddenly, he saw Jin in the air with those black and white wings battling a red winged fighter. His name...Hwoarang... He remembered running into a room and yelling for Jin to stop with a man a long side him. Baek Doo San. Kazuya didn't understand where these visions came from...but they weren't visions...they were memories. He then started seeing through Jun's eyes. There was Julia's face. She seemed as though she were falling apart inside, then Hwoarang's, who seemed like a 2nd grader who just got caught stealing a piece of candy. He heard Jun's voice and saw her unite Julia's hand with Hwoarang's and everything went black, then faded to white with a calm feeling. Kazuya actually took pleasure in this brief abyss. His eyes opened as he looked to Jun on the bunk.

"I don't understand..." He said as her eyes opened.

"Don't you remember? Can't you feel our son's pain?"

She squeezed his hand more tightly and just then Kazuya dropped to all fours aside from still holding her hand. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. His other hand came to his chest as that scar reappeared. His shoulder blades shifted around internally, such a terrible pain, his skin started to tear.

"Jun...What's...hap...happening?"

He managed to try and speak. She let go of his hand and he collapsed on the floor. He rolled over on his back and said in that deep, rugged, sexy voice of his, much like Jin's.

"What...was that?" He demanded to know as he picked himself up to look at Jun who was now sitting up.

"Your other half."

"What?"

"You're half human, half devil. Jin...our son...is something else, devil capabilities, yet he keeps a lot of human traits, aside from tattoos. He's torn inside. He is the ultimate battle of Heaven and Hell in one tiny little shell...His human body."

"And the other?"

"Hwoarang? He's caught a little bit of what I pulled out of you. The devil gene resides only to find a new host. I was able to keep most of it in you, and only make it lay dormant in your body, same with Jin. Only problem is, it doesn't stay that way, one small thing can trigger it."

She paused, looking at his stone carved face and continued.

"With Hwoarang and Jin fighting against one another, the fighting would have never stopped. I needed to calm the Devil side of Hwoarang, but his was different from yours and Jin's. His was the human's most desire, rather than the Devil's. For example, yours wanted revenge and now peace for itself. Hwoarang wanted Julia...So...I had to change things. I made sure that with each person, they would be happy...the person feeling any pain from this so far is..."

"Jin..." Kazuya cut her off and continued..

"You took the woman he loved and handed her over to some reckless kid who doesn't know the first thing about love-"

"And like you do?"

Jun stood up, but Kazuya quickly took her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I love you...I loved you even before I met with that cliff...you know that..." The way he gazed down at her with such intensity and truth, she had to admire it, but also defend herself and her purpose.

"Do I? Kazuya, sometimes I wonder with you.."

He could tell she was running low on resources and come backs and losing her composure. He grinned down to her while he held her biceps tightly. He kissed her lips, just like the first kiss they shared the night Jin was conceived. She returned the kiss. His hands slid down her arms, down her sides, to her hips and around her petite butt, he got a good grip on it and lifted her up with him, only to bend over and lay her back down on the bunk, only with him atop her. Her hands roamed his upper body silently admiring the muscle. They were in for yet another night of passion and maybe another Jin could be on the way...


	12. Chapter 12

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 12 - "Help me, Julia?"

Christie and Hwoarang made eyes at one another, Hwoarang purposely licking his lips in such a fashion as to get her a little excited. He was getting rowdy himself. She grinned at him and decided to move over to him.

"Hey Stud..."? She said while leaning back on the railing.

"Well Hello..." He said with a white grin. Baek glanced over and his eyes narrowed.

"Hey Hwoarang! Maybe you should call and see how JULIA is doing?"

Baek grinned at Hwoarang's cringe and returned to his conversation.

"Julia's your girlfriend, right?" She asked with a smile. Hwoarang ran a hand through his orange locks, looking away.

"Uh...yeah..."

She smiled to him placing her hands on her hip.

"Oh...well, that's ok..." She grinned slightly. His eyes shot over to her and a mischievous smirk came over his face.

"Well...come with me then. " He proceeded to lead her to a more private area of the ship...

Lee was relaxing in his chair, he'd been at the computer all day. Nina walked into the room, slipping in behind him, her slender, but toned arms slid around his neck as her lips came to his ear.

"Dear...You should com to bed."

His left hand came up and clamped on her folded arms and he turned to face her with a smile. He gazed up into those beautiful azure pools of Nina's with his own gray eyes.

"I will..." He said gently to her until this computer started to beep. He quickly glanced over and saw a ship with Tekken fighters arriving.

"I have to go play host. I will be back, unless you'd care to join me...?""

"Sure."

"Put on something pretty and meet me downstairs on the balcony in 30 minutes."

She nodded while he stood. She had to admit, with out his shirt on, his body was quite impressive as well as a handsome face.

Jun rolled over into Kazuya's arms where he pulled her small form closer. Their naked bodies melted together.

"I love you, Kazuya Mishima."

" I love you too, Kazama."

She nuzzled into his rock hard chest. She crawled up a bit higher on his chest, gazing down to him.

"Dear..."

"Yes, Jun?"

"Do you think what I've done, was wrong?"

He gazed up at her face for a long moment before his right hand slid to the small of her back where he rolled them both over. Jun giggled a little.

"Jun...I have done many wrong deeds in my time. Many, many horrible things...and I was still forgiven. You gave me my second chance. You just wanted peace between brothers, or so to speak, but sometimes, they need to fight it out."

"But they'll kill-"

"Shhhh." He'd place his finger on her lips and shortly after placing his lips on hers...

Soon their ship docked and everyone went onto the island, gathering together below a balcony where Lee stood in a gray suit, Nina in a form fit, deep purple mini dress.

"Welcome t my Tekken Tournament...I'm sure most of you already know the rules. Feel free to the food and drinks while you sign up. Enjoy and Thank you."

They slowly scattered to sign up and stay the night in their assigned rooms, then leave the following morning.

Julia got her shower, completely forgetting how bad her stomach ached, because she felt a new ache. Her heart. She missed Jin. She wanted to go back to him, apologize in the rain and have wild, made love all night with him. -Oh come on, Julia, your life isn't a soap opera!- She thought as she finished scrubbing herself off , rinsing her hair and out of the shower she went. She got dressed and crawled under her thick covers. Soon sleep took her over.

Jin stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He too crawled into bed. He gazed up at the ceiling, thinking about Julia. The way she smiled, and laughed. How she looked with and with out her glasses. The way she smelled and how smooth her hair was. Jin frowned and shoved those thoughts aside. He rolled over on his left side as those dark, brows of his knitted together out of anger. He closed his eyes determined to sleep. That didn't happen. He suddenly saw Julia standing with a man. The man's face wasn't clear until he looked up and smiled to Jin, over Julia's shoulder. It was Hwoarang.

"Guh!" Jin was flat on his back, his massive arms reaching to either side of the his bed, clenching it. His vision continued. He saw red wings rise from behind Hwoarang.

"No!" He sensed Julia was in danger and before he could get to her, the ground broke and down into a fiery pit she went, Hwoarang laughing all the way as he hovered above, looking at Jin with red eyes. Jin's eyes grew wide and he suddenly felt a pain. His head, both sides of his head seemed to split open, there was pressure, he saw two large horns emerging forward, above his eyes, starting on the sides of his head. A slow and pained scream left his throat. Just then chains straight from hell broke through the floor boards and wrapped around his arms, waist , and ankles. He struggled. He felt something evil course through his body. He writhed, trying to fight it.

"What's...Hap...pening...to ...mee aaaaaarrrrgg..."

He struggled to speak but even his vocals were changing. More demonic and deeper, no longer smooth, and strong. Finally, light came from his body, as the darkest parts of him escaped. He screamed from pain, but for help from the only person who could help him.

"Help...me...JULIA!"

Hwoarang snuck out of his room to meet up with Christie. She stepped out into the moon light. She looked around for the red-headed man. She folded her arms and tilted her head, shaking it. Assuming he wasn't going to show up. Just then she felt a strong hand at the small of her back. She gasped.

"Didn't think I'd show, Did ya?" His hard chest was pressed tightly against her back, his lips at her ear, but dangerously close to her neck.

His hand started to slide around to her stomach and moving downward. -Jesus, he doesn't waste any time does he?- She thought but then quickly turned around and she was quickly reminded why she came out here as he took her lips with his own. He kissed her gently at first, but it didn't stay that way. It became rather deep as he grasped her more tightly . Just then they heard leaves rustle. They both looked up and she looked at him.

"Probably just an animal..." Hwoarang said, blowing it off as he continues with Christie.

Jun was tossing and turning. Kazuya had to get out of bed with her because of it. He just watched her squirm in her sleep. Until just then her eyes shot opened and she laid still. Soon her lips started to move, speaking gibberish about retribution and justice. Kazuya moved over to her and crouched by the bed. Her eyes closed as she went back to sleep.

"I was tormented by demons...and you're tormented by heaven...So sad."

Kazuya spoke out loud. Jun rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Morning...Kazama, Jun."

"Morning Kazuya..." Thy smiled at one antoher.

"I had a dream..." She muttered and yawned.

"Oh?" Kazuya played stupid as he crawled back in bed with her.

"We need to get to Jin, but...I fear we are too late already..."

Jin's bright white eyes narrowed as he watched Hwoarang with Christie. He quickly pushed from the ground and was in the air in a matter of seconds. He needed to tell Julia, but would she really believe him?-Of course not. How can I show her?-

"Kazuya..." Jun stepped over to him. He quickly looked to her.

"Yes?"

" I need you...to find him..." He turned to her with a questioning look.

" I need you to keep control" She reached forward and touched his chest. There was a surge of electricity from her hand. Kazuya threw his arms back and screamed as his devil self started to take over.

"Think of me..." She said...

Jin knew he was close to Julia, he could sense it...on top of knowing her scent. Was he really going to march right in there in this god awful form and tell her the man she is seeing is cheating o her? Yes. He was. He landed in the woods around the dojo. They seemed strangely familiar. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He moved to take a step, but he heard some rustling in the leaves.

"Hm?" He went to turn but there was a cold gloved hand over his mouth. He sensed danger. He sensed evil. He knew this presence. It was Kazuya in his true devil form.

"Kazama, Jin!" The voice boomed, strong and quickly as Kazuya lifted Jin and slammed him to the ground.

"Fath-" Jin tried but that gloved hand returned to his mouth as those piercing dark eyes glared up at Kazuya. Soon Kazuya returned to his normal human state, as he crouched down to Jin.

"Jin...Jin...Listen to me. I understand why you're hurt."

"What!" Jin tried but it was just a mumble, until his father removed his hand.

"What?" Jin said, finally after gaining some calmness in the situation.

"Your mother...showed me everything."

Jin's brows knitted together and he quickly stood with an aggravated growl leaving him, but also, the devil form, aside from the tattoos, they remained all over his chest and arms.

"Everything of what?"

Jin was so confused.

"You don't remember?"

Kazuya finally realized, before he stood and moved over to Jin.

'Don't these woods seem familiar?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes...they do.."  
"Why?"

Jin shook his head, bangs swaying slightly.

"I ...I was looking for something-"

Jin turned around.

"And I was over here."

He pointed and went in that direction.

He stood examining the area. Kazuya merely watched, folding his arms, he was growing impatient.

"And?"

Jin looked to his father.

" And I was- Guh!"

Jin dropped to his knees, his teeth clenching and he squeezed the ground.

Kazuya landed on his knees with Jin and grasped his shoulders.

"MY son."

Jin, looked up to his father, his eyes were that awful blood red color.

"MY son, you HAVE to remember."

"I...I...can't!"  
Jin struggled, grunting and growling.

"Remember Julia Chang..."  
At the mention of Julia's name, Jin instantly clamed down, however, dropping back down his hands but the tattoos faded.

"Jin?"

Julia stepped out into the open field behind her home back in Arizona. It was dark outside with on the moon light, but the moon light suddenly changed to a red color.

"Red?" Julia question as she gazed up at it..

"Blood red..." She whispered as a worried expression came over her face.

She heard movement and immediately dropped into a fighting stance. She didn't question things, by asking whose there, so she waited for tm the show themselves. Jus then Hwoarang stepped out of the shadows.

"Hwoarang?" Julia stepped forward, letting her guard down and smiled. She instantly stopped when she saw a red wing coming out from behind him. He continued toward her. The second wing emerged with ease as he walked toward her, even more so. Julia's eyes were lost, but searching his emotionless face as she gazed up at him.

"Howarang, I ...I don't understand."

Hwoarang held a smirk on his face as he reached out and took Julia by her throat, lifting her off the ground.

"Hwoarang. No!" She squeaked out. He squeezed, slowly draining the life out of her. He then threw her and she flew an incredible speed right into a tree and bounced off. She landed and watched Hwoarang walk away.

"Jin..." She whispered.

Just then she woke up in a cold sweat and panting. She pushed the covers off of her and got out of bed. She padded out around the corner to the kitchen and started making some tea. Just then there was someone beating on her door, which caused her to jump out of her skin. She cooled off and cautiously went over to open the door. Standing here in the pouring rain was a dark haired mail, but she thought it was Jin at first, but she didn't recall such a large scar on his chest... She noticed he was holding an unconscious male. She looked closer. It was Jin. Those honey brown eyes of her slid back up to...Kazuya? She didn't know how to react at first but her eyes were wide.

"Help, my son?" He said with honest care. She hesitated, but stepped out of the door way, to let Kazuya pass through. Kazuya moved inside with the limp Jin at his side with his arm over his shoulder.

"Where can I put him down?"

"In here.." Julia guided him into her and Hwoarang's bedroom and pointed to the bed.

Kazuya went to it and put Jin down.

"What happened to him."  
Julia asked stepping up beside Kazuya.

"I don't...know." He knew, but he wasn't sure how to explain to her.

Just then he could hear Jun's voice. He closed his eyes as Jun was trying to show him what to do. Soon his eyes opened and he looked directly to Julia. He stepped over to Jin who had those black tattoos all over his body.

"Lemme see your hand..." Kazuya asked looking to Julia who wasn't sure why he would want her hand, but she complied and lifted her hand to him. He took her wrist and guided it quickly to Jin's chest. On contact, his skin, brightened under her hand, those tattoos faded away. Julia's eyes widened and her lips parted as she watched him heal under her touch. She smiled down to him as those dark eyes slowly opened; however, she suddenly winced down on her knees, her hand gripped his chest as all those visions took over her thoughts. She saw that particular "Love scene" again. She also saw his hand in front of her face as she slowly looked up his arm to see it was him. She saw many different visions of him until finally it hit her . Her memories of him. She instantly looked up to him.

"Jin?"

He turned his head to look at her while his gaze instantly softening.

Kazuya felt out of place. He needed to just...go away which he did.

"Julia.." Jin said softly as she scooted over to him. Everything hit her so quickly, but even she knew how she felt about him and nothing was going to stop her from being with who she truly loved. Jin Kazama. He leaned over on his side to face her. She slid up to him on her knees and placed her hand on the side of his face. His eyes watched her closely as her face got closer to his.

"I missed you."

She whispered, stopping from moving in on him.

"And I, you...Julia Chang." Those dark eyes of his searched her face, his face was gentle to the eyes, thanks to the moonlight.

"I love you, Jin Kazama..." She whispered ever so softly, but clearly as she gazed at him, her hand on his face.

"And I love you..." His eyes slowly closed as his face nuzzled into her hand, her thumb slid back his cheek and those soft, dark eyes slowly opened and looked up at her. She slowly leaned in to kiss him, completely forgetting about Hwoarang and the false love they shared.


	13. Make A Little Love

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 13 - "Make a little love..."

Mun note. First off, I apologize sincerely, with my deepest regrets for not finishing this fic sooner. I AM SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU! I had been writing this in high school, when I had more time of course, and then I graduated and real life gave me a hell of a slap in the face with a lot of different things, break-ups, jobs, etc… I simply had no time! Enough excuses. I have some time off and I've recently been inspired to write another fan fiction about Resident Evil 4; however, I cannot start that one until I finish this one, it simply wouldn't be fair… Kind of like trying to let a bullet wound heal, without taking the bullet out. So now, out with the bullet, I'm ending this fic with a boom, I promise… (Mun note to be continued at the bottom…)

Hoawrang silently returned to his bunk on the island, Baek sleeping on the top, of course, while the fire headed fighter flopped down on his stiff mattress, crossing his booted ankles, while clasping his fingers together behind his head, slowly closing his eyes. Just then he heard a voice, a stern, semi deep, but sharp voice.

"Hope you enjoyed it...Was it worth losing Julia over that Harlot?"

It was Baek speaking. Hoawrang's eyes shot open, and he rolled his eyes.

"Who says I'm gonna lose her?"

He responded with his usual cocky arrogance, with a chuckle afterward, and then continued...

"Besides…the only way she'd find out is if you told on me..."

Hoawrang thought for a moment...then glanced up at the top bunk as if he could actually see Baek.

"You're not gonna tell on me...are ya?"

Baek swung his head down over the bunk and looked at his student who apparently has learned so little.

"Yeah, sure, buddy...Won't speak a word"

Baek said with a sarcastic smile, before swinging down farther, to grab Hoawrang's vest collar. Yanking the red-head off of his bunk and upward, putting them face to face with one another.

"Of course I'm gonna tell her you dim-witted ninny!"

Pretty soon, Baek let him go and hopped off the bunk, and began to curse at Hoawrang in Korean, Hwoarang shooting his mouth off in their native tongue as well...

Sunlight filtered into the room, the sun itself rising only an inch, for its rays shined on Jin's face. His eyes fluttered open, and then a few quick blinks and he sat up immediately.

"Guh..." He was panting, he quickly looked around the room, reaching up to his forehead, feeling around his head and face, then looked over his left shoulder, then his right, not feeling horns or seeing wings, but instead, seeing the most beautiful sight, for the sorest of eyes, which was the brunette sleeping peacefully beside him. He calmed down instantly, before slowly lowering his upper, muscle carved half back down on the bed, laying on his right side, while gazing at her sleeping with a smile. He reached over with his left hand, gently brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers and her eyes slowly fluttered open to gaze up at him, immediately followed by a smile. He returned the smile and then spoke in Japanese to her, before baring a grin to her. She blinked a few times, mentally translating what he just said, before smiling back to him...

"Good Morning Beautiful, yourself..." She would then close her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply, before pushing herself up, propped up by her left hand as she faced him, gazing down at him, while those slightly wavy brown locks fell down over her shoulder. He rolled over on his back, gazing up at her, his left hand coming to her right arm, gently brushing his hand up and down her arm. She'd offer him another smile, before he got this sudden flare in his eyes. Just the way he looked at her, made her want to jump out of her clothing, and get freaky...She'd smile wider, as he did.

"What are you thinking?" she said with a fake sound of boredom to her voice. He would then lean up, as if he were going to kiss her, then breeze past her lips with his own, moving straight for her right ear, once again whispering in her ear, only in Japanese. Julia blinked, mentally interpreting again, her honey browns darting back and forth, before her jaw dropped, and she pulled back, looking at him with semi wide eyes, before she grinned, and lightly punched him in the shoulder and laughed.

"Jin Kazama! I can't believe you said that!"

He would continue to gaze at her, with that same glint in his eyes, before he spoke again.

"Why not?"

He would then attack her with a kiss, pushing her onto her back, those muscular arms tensing as he then held himself above her.

"I think you'd love it."

He said before a rather deep chuckle came out, his grin fading to a smile and before she could retort, he was kissing her again...

He planted long, slow smooches along her neck, down across her collar bone, and down her torso, over that flat, toned stomach of hers, kissing right below her belly button, and she started to squirm, now knowing that what he'd whispered to her in his native tongue, were his true motives, but he was right about one thing…she would love it. Reaching up, he would start to tug down those night shorts and undergarments went with them, wasting no time, after all he had missed her so much… He continued to plant lazy, full lipped kisses all over her lower stomach, and the further down he pulled her shorts, the further down his kisses went until finally they were pulled from her ankles, tossed away, and he immediately sent it home, burying his face in her nether region, while his right hand came to the back of her thigh, pushing it out of the way, his left hand hooking around her right thigh to keep it against the mattress as well. Her hips bucked upward, as her fingers searched for the sheets, or anything to hang onto. His tongue slid up her slit, and back down, while his left hand moved in to pry her apart a little more to get to the button accurately and after it he went. His lips clamped down on it, while the tip of his tongue assaulted the ball of nerves. She resisted an immediate climax, trying her best to hold out, but even so her mind went into a whirl of emotions and feelings. Vocally guiding him as to what felt good and what felt great, it wasn't much longer before that climax was met with an arch of her back, sending such a surge of energy through her, she actually sat straight up, panting, while he leisurely licked about her sex, bringing her down from the climax. Her eyes finally opened and she looked down to him with a grin.

"You weren't kidding…" She admitted, giving his ego a stroke. He shook his head 'no' before climbing upward, releasing her legs, in order to kiss her, and of course she was capable of tasting herself on his lips; though, she cared not. Julia reached down, slipping a hand down in his easily accessible training pants, and immediately found his 'piece' there, grabbing the length with a firm squeeze, and loosened her grip a bit in order to slide her hand down the span of it, while he reached downward, sliding his pants down to his knees and crawled right out of them, as he pinned her down on the bed under him, continuing to kiss her.

After a few minutes of a salivating tongue tied mess, and fumbling about, his piece found its way to her warm, wet folds, and after a few gentle thrusts, he was going to town on her full throttle. The shaft moving in and out of her welcoming entrance, while they bodies slid against one another. Julia's fingernails dug into his back, but not deep enough to bleed as she'd never want to hurt him; however, enough to let him know how much she was enjoying their natural bonding… Her eyes opened, as his did as well, and without speaking a word, they exchanged their burning love for one another with a simple look… Causing their passionate embrace to run a little deeper than ever before…

Mun Note:

Well faithful readers… It was your reviews that made me decide to finish this fiction; however…I am not sure how to end it just yet, I'm sure there are parts I am missing, so its up to you to tell me what you want. (Please keep in mind you Julia/Hoawrang fans, I cannot put those two together again, I veered away from the original fiction idea in order to do that, I hope it was at least appreciated.) At any rate, I'm hoping to get some feedback soon, so I can finish this one. I have my own ideas, but I would like yours as well. I said I was ending this with a boom, and I wanna make sure you guys get what you want to see… You can submit the ideas with your reviews, thank you very much!


	14. Insight and Exchange

"Hidden Within"

Chapter 14 – "Insight and Exchange."

The boat to Japan's mainland docked, and these soon to be and seasoned Tekken fighters walked down off the ship to reunite with their loved ones and go home. Hwoarang looked around, hoping to maybe see Julia somewhere; however, he saw nothing. He wanted to get to her before Baek did, in hopes of salvaging his relationship with the woman he supposedly loved… He was regretting getting involved with that Bimbo Christie but he couldn't help himself… Maybe Julia wasn't the one for him…Nah, couldn't be… besides…She'd probably forgive him… He thought humbly to himself.

After a short walk home, with Baek still bitching him out, they were home… Something seemed off as they approached. Baek smiled and sighed with relief and happiness to be home again. As Hwoarang and Baek approached the door, a tall man with Raven locks stepped in the doorway. Baek stepped back.

"Kazuya?!" Baek said with surprise. Hwoarang already wanting to pick a fight with him, just because he looked like Jin…only older.

"Doo San…" Kazuya said…"Come with me…" Kazuya motioned him inside, flat out ignoring Hwoarang… Baek followed Kazuya into his own home and into the kitchen, where Jin and Julia sat. Hwoarang stepped around the corner.

"Kazama?! Julia, get away from him!" He said, his light eyes wide with worry, now knowing he stood no chance at saving this so called relationship…but would Julia abandon him that fast?

"No, Hwoarang…" She said firmly.

"What?...I mean.. How?..." Before Hwoarang could make an ass out of himself, Baek grabbed his shoulder and sat him down…

"Sit…" Baek said, before turning his attention to Kazuya.

"What is this all about, Mishima?"

"Ask her…and she'll tell you…" Kazuya nodded to the door as Jun Kazama stepped in... They all turned and looked in her direction as she stepped in beside Baek…Looking up to him.

"And where is Michelle Chang?"

Michelle came down from up stairs…

"What's going on? Who are these-…" She sent Kazuya a glare.

"You!" She exclaimed, ready to tear into him, but Jun's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"First… I will confess that I've made a terrible mistake…and to you…." She looked to Jin…

"My son… I am truly sorry…" Hwoarang looked at her, and piped up, but she stopped him.

"Sssshhhh…." She closed her eyes, holding her hands in front of her heart… Soon there was a blinding light, which dimmed, before everyone was mentally reliving what had happened at this very dojo on that awful night. The rape, the fighting, and the truth. As for Lee and Nina, they too were both stopped by this bright whiteness as this insight was exposed to them, and afterward, they simply looked at one another…

"You were right, Lee…" Nina said, with a totally bewildered look in her wide blue eyes… Lee nodded, before catching her up in his arms in a tight embrace. Meanwhile, Hwoarang looked angrier than he had before… Not only did Jin kick his ass twice, but stole his woman… Even though he knew he was probably going to lose her anyway, it didn't matter…it meant revenge on Kazama. He looked at Jin, his aqua eyes narrowing and his nostrils flared. Those teeth were clenched so tightly, one could hear the cracking of bone in his mouth.

"Damn you, Kazama…" He grumbled through clenched teeth before dropping his bag and diving over the table tackling Jin. Jin and Hwoarang hit the floor with a thud, breaking the chair Jin had been sitting on. Julia stood up with a yell as Hwoarang drew back.

"No!" she yelled, before Jin grabbed Hwoarang's right knee, tossed him off and stood up quickly. Hwoarang moved in for a sweep kick, sending Jin to the floor again. The hot headed street fighter sprung up onto his feet, raising that deadly high heel, aiming for Jin's neck, Jin throwing his forearms up in a crossed block and bracing himself as that foot came down; however, the heel was stopped in mid air buy the top of another foot. Baek Doo San.

"Enough, Hwoarang!" He exclaimed, as Hwoarang sent Baek a glare.

"You dare stand in my way, Old Man?"

"It would be best if you leave my home now!"

"Heh… You're on the list too then…" He jerked his foot away and shoved through the rest of the group. He would get his revenge at the tournament, and only there would he have his chance to kill…

Julia catered to Jin, checking to see if he was all right, as Jun looked up to Kazuya, as if asking him if she did well, which he answered her questioning gaze with a nod, before he stepped closer to her…

"Let's go home… It's safe there…" He placed a hand on her back, and started to steer her out the door. Michelle sat down at the table with her face buried in her hands, which Baek was there immediately to comfort her, even though nothing could be said.

Jin got to his feet, Julia standing beside him. He looked down to her with those large, sincere, dark eyes of his, placing a gentle thumb on her cheek…

"Let's go…" is all he said to her, speaking softly of course. After realizing what happened here, she was glad to get out of this building. She followed Jin's lead as they all left, parting ways in pairs with this awful gloom hanging over everyone. Jin made up his mind he would protect Julia at all costs…Hwoarang was not going to get a second strike at Julia…what happened to her in the first place shouldn't have happened, had he just gotten there sooner. He refused to regret this now, considering now was his time with her. He glanced over to her face, while her honey brown eyes gazed downward; she looked as lost as he felt. Once they were a good distance away, he stopped her.

"Julia Chang" His Japanese accent ringing through strongly with that deep voice of his…

"Yes Jin?" She asked, as she turned to him.

"I'm…" He just totally lost it as he dropped to his knees in front of her, holding both of her hands, gazing up at her as if begging forgiveness…

"So sorry…" Her eyes went wide as she gazed down at him, nearly seeing the tears welling up in his dark glossy eyes. He looked away and pressed his cheek into her lower stomach, hugging her thighs as he did. How could he have let such an awful thing happen to someone he loved…

"Jin… You did nothing wrong…" She stroked his black locks of hair, her brows knitting together out of confusion…

"What's there to be sorry about?" She asked, honestly not sure what was wrong with him…was she missing something?

"I should have been there faster…I should have been faster, and stronger to protect you…"

Her heart sank as she was crushed by his words…

"Oh no, Jin…" She dropped to her knees in front of him, cupping his face in both of her hands.

"Jin… it wasn't your fault…you did what you could, and nothing can change that…" Her brows rose in a hopeful expression and she attempted to force a white smile, but it was weak. He looked at her with this sad puppy face, but it was genuine. He blinked…

"Forgive me, Julia Chang…" He lowered his head in shame.

"I forgive you, Jin." She said with no hesitation, which he perked up at this, his hands coming up over her hands on his cheeks, relishing the feeling of her hands against his skin. They knelt there together, holding one another. It seemed as though their spirits had been bruised as well as their feelings.

Dr. Briggs had experienced the white light as well; however, it didn't seem to faze him much, but his main guard, Bryan Fury seemed to be pretty upset over losing Nina, though he dare not show it unless he was behind closed doors, but Briggs knew better than to assume he was fine. Yoshi and Kuni weren't affected by it either, which was to be expected, but they kept an eye on Bryan, making sure he didn't follow up on his name and have a fit of Fury. They didn't want him breaking things…

Hwoarang walked quickly, but with nowhere to go. He smiled to himself, even though his eyes said something totally opposite of happiness. It was ALL Kazama's fault. It had to be, there was no other way of looking at it. Loosing himself in his thoughts he didn't see a wide right hook swing out and pop him in the nose. He stumbled back, cupping his face with a muffled holler and grumble while his watering eyes focused on the blonde, with spiky hair. Steve Fox.

"You're the one who stole Christie from me in the first place…Grah!" Steve growled and swung into the red head with a powerful left upper cut.

Hwoarang was lifted off the ground and thrown back by the potent, heart-filled thrust, and landed on his back with a bounce. He groaned, and slowly sat up. Those aqua pools glanced up to see Steve moving in for a downward blow, before Hwoarang rolled to his right, and spun around on his back as if it were a turtle shell, and planted one foot after another into Steve's back, sending him face first into the dirt, while Hwoarang rolled backward and sprung to his feet. Steve quickly got to his feet and turned around; throwing his hands up to block the series of differently angled and aimed kicks from Hwoarang. Eventually, Hwoarang finally made contact with Steve's neck in the crook of his right foot, and from there, Hwoarang shoved Steve's upper half down onto the ground, and brought that same foot back down with an axe kick to Steve's back. Fox cried out, clenching the dirt in his hands as he did. Hwoarang could have killed him right then and there, but it was bad enough the Korean Military was after him…he didn't need the Korean Police after him too. He pulled his foot back and spat on Steve, before he turned walking away. Steve was another on Hwoarang's list…

Mun Note…

Well, here's another chapter…I'd still like to hear from the rest of you, and as for the first review from the one known as…"Niveus", I am building up to what looks like several battles between Hwoarang and Jin.

I was trying to dodge having to write out the Tournament, but it seems like its going to be a necessity, which I don't mind so long as everyone enjoys it! Again, I would still like to hear your opinions on the fic, this chapter, and your ideas for future scenes. Thank you!

-Verity


End file.
